Fairy to evil
by lcsalamandra
Summary: La vida de Natsu es dificil, simpre los problemas lo buscan a el haciendo que sea despreciado por la mayoria de sus compañeros; su vida cambiara drasticamente cuando encuentre un extaño objeto, que le traeran muchos problemas con las mujeres. Natsuxharem
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER****: Fairy tail no nos pertenece escribimos esto sin ningún fin lucrativo; originalmente esto es un remake de mi historia el mundo que las hadas conocen, esta historia perdió el rumbo así que volví a escribir otra con la ayuda de un escritor llamado Tom Reidem.**

**Capitulo 1**

Un joven pelirosa estaba tumbado en el sillón de la dirección, solo podía escuchar el sonido de las manecillas avanzar lentamente hasta llegar a esa hora sagrada en que el timbre sonaba y daba por terminado el día escolar, volteo a ver el reloj, este macaba las 2:15, este maldijo el reloj, como es posible que fuera tan lento; se sentó en una posición mas cómoda y dirigió su mirada hacia la secretaria que estaba a escasos 3 metros delante de el, ella llegaba a unos cincuenta años, el solo visualizo su blusa blanca ya que el escritorio cubría la otra mitad de su cuerpo, su pelo teñido de color negro para cubrir esas odiosas señales de envejecimiento, los ojos cubiertos por unos lentes para poder mejorar visión al momento de utilizar la computadora vio como ella escribió en el monitor sin mira el teclado con demasiada rapidez y utilizando todos los dedos.

— ¿Qué esta haciendo?—le pregunto al ver la velocidad de sus manos, seguro debería ser algo importante y de ultimo momento.

—Nada importante, solo actualizando el historial de algunos estudiantes—contesto sin apartar la vista del monitor. —Y ¿otra ves buscando problemas?, es la tercera vez esta semana. —desde hace tiempo ellos dos se hicieron amigos ya que el pelirosa era un imán de problemas, de hecho ella podría asegurar que pasaba mas tiempo en la dirección, que en su propia clase.

—Nada fuera de lo habitual, ¿tu sabes?, choco con un alumno de mayor grado y le pido disculpas, el sintiéndose superior quiso que me arrodillara y me negué; ya conoces lo que paso después. —Natsu tenía un tono molesto.

—Sabes, tu solo lo hubieras ignorado y hubieras evitando estar aquí.

—Sabes que cuando estoy encendido no hay nadie que pueda detenerme, además seria otro chico aburrido del colegio si obedeciera las reglas—Natsu se cruzo los brazos en señal de desesperación— ¿Por cierto, cuando me recibirá el viejo?, llevo una eternidad aquí.

—Solo llevas quince minutos esperando—ella dejo de escribir y con una señal de alivio en su rostro el pelirosa supo que había acabado, momentos después el teléfono sonó contestando rápidamente, después de escuchar la llamada y asentir ella colgó— Parece que te recibirá ahora, —Natsu se levanto rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta de madera que estaba a su izquierda, entro viendo esa oficina con esos enormes libreros llenos, siempre se pregunto si alguna ves el viejo había leído esos libros o solo eran para adornar. Encontró al anciano observando el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana ubicada detrás de el, solo podía ver el gran patio de la escuela que de alguna manera lo relajaba.

—Sabes Natsu, me estoy cansando de esta situación.

—Pero viejo, esta vez yo no tuve la culpa.

—No es quien lo haya empezado, sino quien lo continuo—Dijo en un tono de sabiduría.

—El quiso pelear conmigo, además yo no puedo huir de una pelea seria manchar mi orgullo; además esa pelea no fue tan grande.

—Dejaste al chico medio muerto, rompiste con su cuerpo una maquina de dulces y no tengo la menor idea de cómo provocaste ese incendio—Makarov se dirigió hacia su escritorio. —Creo que esta vez tendré que expulsarte. —el pelirosa al oír esto sintió un frío en su pecho, quien iba a pensar que esas palabras juntas podrían asustar a el poderoso Natsu Dragneel.

—P-por favor deme otra oportunidad—lucia bastante asustado—todos somos jóvenes no es así. —el pelirosa se hinco agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Makarov al verlo así sintió un poco de lastima, recordando cuando iba al colegio su actitud era igual, ver al chico así era como un flashback rogándole al director que no le expulsara.

—Esta bien, pero si me entero que iniciaste una pelea dentro de la escuela serás expulsado inmediatamente. —al oír esto el pelirosa casi salto para estrechar sus manos.

—Muchas gracias, no se arrepentirá, se lo prometo—Natsu salió de la oficina corriendo felizmente.

—Oye, no corras en los pasillos—Makarov le llamo la atención antes de que desapareciera de su vista, se sentó para meditar si había tomado la decisión correcta, cuando su mirada le llevo a una foto alado de el, la miro con nostalgia y segundos después se volvió a dirigir hacia la ventana—Se nota que es tu hijo, Igneel.

**Salón 3-A**

Cuando el maestro salía para cambiar de clases era costumbre que esos diez minutos que tardaba seria un pequeño descanso para los alumnos, así también para compartir información, lo que andaba en boca de todos era el nuevo alboroto que había causado el pelirosa, hasta que en el salón se formo un pequeño grupo que comentaban este asunto

— ¿Qué crees que le hagan a Natsu esta vez?

—Realmente espero que en esta ocasión lo expulsen, no es nada más que un idiota.

—Estoy de acuerdo, la escuela estaría mejor si lo expulsaran. —Este ultimo comentario llamo la atención de un joven que harto por esa conversación se dirigió a la hacia una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada, leyendo cómodamente un libro.

—Estoy harto de esa estúpida conversación, ¿tu que opinas Erza?

—Creo que primero deberías de ponerte tu camisa. —contesto sin despejar la mirada de su lectura; para Erza ya era habitual que Gray se quitara alguna prenda de vestir cada cambio de clase.

—Mierda, la traía puesta hace un segundo—Gray fue a su asiento en busca de aquella prenda, después de ponerse su camisa continuo con la platica. — ¿Crees que Natsu la haya armado en grande esta vez?

—Realmente espero el día en que ese idiota salga de esta escuela—su tono era indiferente.

—Oye Erza, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, acaso ustedes no eran amigos en la infancia?— Gray lucia sorprendido, ella había tenido un gran cambio de actitud desde que la nombraron jefa de grupo.

—El es solo un marginado de la sociedad, me da igual que haya sido mi amigo en la infancia, eso es cosa del pasado.

—Creo que el puesto de jefa se te ha subido a la cabeza. —Gray se marcho molesto dirigiéndose a su asiento mientras la pelirroja seguía tranquila con su lectura, al sentarse vio como unas mechas de cabello color azul apenas se asomaban en la puerta, sabiendo de quien se trataba se dirigió a hablar con ella.

—Hola Wendy, ¿acaso buscas a Natsu?—la pequeña peliazul salto del susto sabiendo que la habían descubierto.

—N-N-No es lo que parece—dijo totalmente apenada.

—Tranquila, si lo buscas todavía no ha llegado de la dirección.

—Que mal— la peliazul puso una mirada de tristeza— ¿Acaso tu crees que esta ves lo expulsen?

—Puede ser , esta ves hubo un incendio de por medio—Wendy al escuchar esto se puso mas triste, al darse cuenta de las acciones de sus palabras trato de animarla— Pero vamos, no creo que nada le pase a esa idiota.— la peliazul recupero un poco la alegría.

—Aunque no lo demuestres a ti también te importa Natsu—Wendy le dedico una sonrisa a Gray.

—Tonta, que estas diciendo, a quien podía importarle ese idiota—realmente para él, Natsu era lo más cercano a un mejor amigo, pero por alguna razón no le gustaba admitirlo. — ¿Ahora que mencionas eso, cuando le dirás a Natsu lo que sientes por él?—Wendy se puso completamente sonrojada.

—N-n-no s-se de lo que estas hablando.

—Vamos Wendy, se nota a distancia; pero él es demasiado distraído para darse cuenta. —ella estaba a punto de contestar pero unas manos la jalaron hacia una pequeña chica pelirosa de su misma edad.

—Al fin te encuentro, la clase esta a punto de empezar—dijo seriamente la otra chica, jalándola hacia su salón de clases, Gray solo observaba como la peliazul se alejaba.

—Meredy-san, no tenías que venir a buscarme- seguía siendo arrastrada.

—Sabes que no me gusta que vengas a buscar a ese Natsu—su tono seguía serio.

—Sabes, si tan solo te esforzaras en conocerlo.

—No necesito conocerlo para juzgarlo, conozco a los de su tipo, su orgullo es más importante que cualquier cosa. —Wendy solo guardo silencio, sabia que perdería el tiempo en tratar de convencer a su amiga, realmente era una de esas personas difíciles de convencer.

Las clases iniciaban en el salón 3-A, Erza como era costumbre dirigió el saludo hacia el profesor, una vez todos sentados el maestro estaba por iniciar la clase cuando la puerta del salón se abrió muy rápidamente llamando la atención de todos, Natsu llego bastante agitado y se detuvo un momento para recuperar la respiración.

—Den-Denme un momento y enseguida entro—dijo todavía jadeando.

—Joven Natsu, gracias por honrar su presencia en esta clase, ahora si no le molesta, podría tomar asiento.

—Perdone Macao-sensei—el pelirosa iba a dirigirse a su asiento que estaba a lado de Gray pero antes de sentarse, Erza se levanto de su asiento.

—Me he permitido cambiarte de asiento Natsu, tu nuevo asiento esta ahí—señalo el lugar en el cual este estaba ubicado hasta el fondo del salón y alejado de los otros asientos. Natsu solo asintió y se dirigió a sentarse ante la mirada de desprecio de sus compañeros, Gray solo lo vio con tristeza este tipo de discriminación.

La campana sonó marcando el fin del día escolar, los pasillos se vieron llenados por todos los alumnos que salían felizmente de la escuela, el salón se vació y en este solo se encontraba un Natsu pensativo aun sentado, fue un golpe provocado por una mochila lo que causo que este saliera de su mente.

— ¿Quién fue él que me lanzo esta mochila?—dijo bastante enojado.

—No puedes evadir una mochila, que idiota—contesto Gray en tono de burla.

—Acaso quieres pelear exhibicionista.

—Adelante cabeza de alcornoque. —Gray realmente no quería pelear con Natsu, él solo sabia que esta la única forma de animarlo, pero esta escena no fue bien tomada por una pelirroja que volvía al salón.

—Así que estas peleando otra ves, tu no tienes remedio—ella le miro con una mirada de desprecio—Gente como tu hace que la sociedad aun decaiga.

—Lo siento Erza—Natsu agacho la cabeza—Si quieres te puedo ayudar con la limpieza del salón.

—No necesito tu ayuda—contesto cortantemente—Yo creo que deberías de irte ya—Natsu solo guardo silencio y se dirigió a la salida.

—Los veo mañana—dijo levemente retirándose del lugar.

—Sabes, no tenias que tratarlo de esa manera—Gray también se retiro del lugar dejando a la pelirroja en silencio.

Natsu se hallaba dirigiéndose a su casa por el mismo camino que regresaba todos los días, preguntándose el porque su mejor amiga cambio tanto de actitud, cuando eran pequeños compartían entre los dos su almuerzo y ahora ella se sentaba en el comedor lejos de él, y las pocas veces que el trataba de acercársele lo fulminaba con una mirada de "ni siquiera se te ocurra" a varios metros de distancia, pero al menos para el recordar esos buenos tiempos era una distracción de su realidad, aun estaba en sus `pensamientos que inconscientemente pateo una piedra que casi golpeo a un joven que estaba debajo de un puente.

— ¿Quién a lanzado esa piedra?—un tipo que llevaba un uniforme escolar totalmente negro, su apariencia describía que era un pandillero;: volteo su mirada hacia arriba y vio al pelirosa avanzando—Oye chico podrías venir un momento.—El pelirosa fue sacado de sus pensamientos volteando al ver al pandillero, se señalo a si mismo para confirmar si realmente era a él al que le hablaban, el joven asintió, Natsu bajo hacia el puente, una ves debajo de este fue rodeado por cuatro tipos vestidos de la misma manera.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles?—el pelirosa veía con curiosidad esta escena.

— ¿Acaso tú pateaste esa piedra?— el pelirosa inclino la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de que no entendía. —Veras, alguien tendrá que pagar por esto, pero tal ves si nos das todo tu dinero te podríamos dejar ir. —El pelirosa al entender la situación se puso en posición de batalla.

—Si realmente quieren dinero, porque no trabajan.

—Tu lo quisiste así, chico—Los cuatro se abalanzaron sobre él, el pelirosa solo suspiro y después de unos segundos los cuatro cayeron noqueados.

—Estoy encendido, ¿Quién es el siguiente?—Natsu se dejo llevar por la emoción pero al ver que todos estaban noqueados se tranquilizo un poco, notando que un poco de sangre de unos de los pandilleros había manchado su preciada bufanda, solo había una cosa que Natsu valorara y esa era el ultimo regalo de su madre, una suave bufanda que el llevaba a todos lados, al ver esta mancha el pelirosa corrió al pequeño río que corría debajo del puente, tomo un poco de agua en sus manos y la froto en la mancha, esta se desvaneció casi por completo debido a que aun estaba fresca, suspiro aliviado de que no tendría que separarse de ella para lavarla, sentía que estaba desnudo sin ella; estaba por marcharse a su casa cuando noto un pequeño brillo del otro lado del río, llevado por su curiosidad cruzo la pequeña corriente, tal vez seria su día de suerte y encontraría una moneda o quizás solo un pedazo de vidrio que reflejaba la luz del sol en el agua, al llegar al origen de este se percato que solo era una piedra azul pero esta tenia una forma extraña, tenia la figura de un diminuto ser, es su extremos salían tres pequeños picos, casi estaba seguro que esta piedra tenia la forma de un hada, la alzo por un momento y esta emitió un extraño brillo, si bien tal vez no podría valer nada, seria un buen regalo para Wendy, a ella le encantaría este tipo de piedra, la seco en su pantalón, al volverla a ver noto que tenia unos pequeños garabatos la acerco para leer mejor estas pequeñas letras, tomándola en la palma de su mano, en esos momentos paso algo totalmente inesperado; la piedra volvió a emitir ese extraño brillo, sus pequeñas extremidades crecieron como unos tentáculos enganchando con gran fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Natsu.

— ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!—grito tratándose de quitar esos pequeños tentáculos con su otra mano, pero entre mas trataba de quitárselos mas se apretaban, el resto de la piedra se dirigió hacia la parte superior incrustándose en la piel, Natsu grito lleno de dolor mientras veía un pequeño chorro de sangre salir de su extremidad , esta se fue incrustaba mas en su piel , una vez adentro de su cuerpo los pequeños tentáculos siguieron detrás de esta, haciendo sentir un inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo, gritando aun mas fuerte, cayo desmayado a orillas del río.

Dos chicas apenas salían del colegio, se veía que una de ellas disfrutaba del silencio, pero la acompañante aburrida decidir empezar la plática.

—Dime Erza, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?—dijo un a peliblanca con una amable sonrisa.

—Si quitamos el incidente que provoco el idiota ese, me fue de maravilla.

—Sabes pienso que no deberías de decirle así.

—Mirajane, no me digas que te vas a poner a defenderlo. —contesto enojada la pelirroja.

—Solo pienso que el es incomprendido, pienso que si alguien intentara acercarse a él, lo comprenderíamos un poco; además pienso que él es un poco lindo. —Erza la miro con enojo en señal de que daba por terminada la platica. Al acercarse al puente, Mirajane noto que alguien esta tirado debajo, los charcos de agua que lo rodeaban estaban en un tono rojizo debido a la sangre —Erza mira, deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia.—ella miro hacia abajo, notando que llevaban el uniforme del colegio, pero al mirarlo detenidamente noto una pequeña prenda blanca rodeando su cuello. La pelirroja bajo del puente para asegurarse de que fuera esa persona, Mirajane solo la siguió, ambas bajando con dificultad; encontraron a un Natsu inconsciente.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado?—Mirajane lucia preocupada, su preocupación se elevo mas cuando levanto su brazo cubierto de sangre.

—Creo que solo esta inconsciente—el tono de Erza lucia indiferente. —Deberíamos llevarlo solo a su casa.

—Ayúdame a levantarlo—la pelirroja hizo una mirada de fastidio pero al ver que Mirajane no podría aguantarlo sola decidió ayudarle, al momento de empezar a levantarlo la pelirroja miro alrededor viendo a los cuatro pandilleros noqueados por lo que soltó a Natsu inmediatamente, su amiga al no poder aguantarlo sola también lo soltó y este cayo pesadamente.

—Así que estas así por otra pelea, vamos no tiene caso. —Mirajane la vio con enojo, reprochándola de su actitud, la pelirroja suspiro y decidió ayudarle—Solo lo estoy haciendo por ti Mirajane.

Una vez en la casa de Natsu Mirajane toco la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un hombre pelinegro, tenia alrededor de unos 35 años vestía ropa de calle.

—Señor Igneel gusto en verlo—Le hablo Erza amablemente.

—Erza, cuanto tiempo sin verte, a que se debe tú visita.

—Solo vengo a traer a su hijo—señalando a un Natsu todavía inconsciente a un lado de la puerta.

—Así que se volvió a meter en problemas, no tiene remedio—Igneel lo cargo en hombros y lo metió— ¿Quieren quedarse a cenar? Ya casi esta lista.

—Será en otra ocasión, se esta haciendo tarde—ambas se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus hogares.

—Dime, ¿Cómo sabias donde vivía Natsu?—pregunto Mirajane.

—Es algo que no quiero recordar—ella se dirigió al camino contrario de Mirajane—Te veo mañana. — a su amiga le pareció extraño que fuera tan cortante con ella, solo alzo los hombros y también se despidió.

**1 HORA DESPUES**

Natsu despertó adolorido en una suave superficie, al abrir los ojos pudo notar que estaba en su habitación, estuvo un momento distraído, segundos después recordó lo que había pasado, toco instintivamente su brazo, notando que su brazo no tenia ninguna herida, pero noto algo mas raro su cuello estaba desnudo, se levanto rápidamente, salió de su habitación solo para encontrarse con la bufanda en el canasto de la ropa sucia.

—Parece que ya mejoraste—Igneel apareció detrás de él, golpeándole la cabeza en señal de regaño.

— ¿Por qué me golpeas?—dijo enojado tocándose la cabeza

— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no pelees?—Igneel también estaba enojado. —Que no te enseñe a no hacerlo.

—Tu me enseñaste a pelear desde pequeño, así que es tu culpa—Igneel se sintió indignado por este comentario cayendo en una aura de depresión.

—Yo solo quería ser un buen padre—Natsu lo miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Que dramático—pensó Natsu— ¿Por cierto, como llegue aquí?

—Erza y su amiga te trajeron aquí— Natsu se puso pensativo, era imposible que ella hiciera algo por el, tal ves había cambiado de opinión y podía volver a recuperar su amistad. — Oye Natsu, deberías meterte a bañar, apestas—el pelirosa fue sacado de sus pensamientos, asintió y se fue a duchar.

Cuando este estaba desnudo en el baño se metió a la tina empezándose a relajar, cuando estaba por enjabonarse noto algo extraño en su brazo, la figura de la piedra estaba marcada donde se había incrustado, tallo repetidamente con el jabón esa parte, pero al ver que no se quitaba solo unas palabras podían salir de su boca.

— ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!— estas palabras retumbaron en toda la casa, Igneel preocupado entro en el baño con un bate de madera.

— ¿Qué sucede, acaso se metió un ladrón?—agitando el bate rápidamente y en todas direcciones. Esto asusto mas al pelirosa evadiendo unos de esos mortales golpes.

—Necesito privacidad—Natsu saco a Igneel del baño solo para volver a ver la extraña figura que posaba en su brazo. Era un tatuaje de color rojo con forma de hada. — ¿Qué es esto…?— El pelirosa nuevamente cayo inconsciente al piso. El golpe se escucho muy bien y su padre, preocupado, fue a verlo.

- ¡Natsu!

**Ya saben todo lo demás, aceptamos críticas, reviews y seguidores, pero si esta ves quieren amenazarme de muerte por no continuar mi antiguo fic solo amenácenme a mí.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER****: Fairy tail no nos pertenece escribimos esto sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

**Capitulo 2 **

Natsu realmente no sabia donde se encontraba, al abrir sus ojos solo pudo visualizar la inmensa e infinita oscuridad que lo rodeaba, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado caminando para encontrar una salida mientras la soledad y la tristeza se iba apoderando de el mientras avanzaba. Estaba harto de ese lugar, ya no quería estar ahí, solo deseaba volver a su hogar junto a su padre y como olvidar a Wendy, el la consideraba su única amiga, aparte de Gray, pero a el no le gustaba admitirlo. Tras recordar esto, una pequeña luz apareció en el fondo del vacio, Natsu al verla corrió hacia ella desesperadamente, al llegar pudo notar que la luz provenía de un agujero suficientemente grande para que el pasara, dando un salto hacia adelante logro atravesarlo, cerró los ojos por un momento debido a la intensa luz; al abrirlos pudo notar que el entorno había cambiado drásticamente; ahora se encontraba frente a un pequeño kínder, la oscuridad había sido remplazada con la luz del sol. Entro a verificar si había alguien quien podía ayudarlo, se llevo una gran sorpresa al verse a si mismo a la edad de cuatro años sentado en una de las pequeñas mesas, al acercarse mas noto que el pequeño Natsu no podía verlo, pero había algo en el, su mirada mostraba tristeza, al acercarse mas noto que el pequeño dibujaba a un dragón rojo que batalla con un caballero que traía puesto una armadura de la edad media.

—Este dibujo, lo hice en mi primer día de escuela, también fue el día que conocí a…

—Oye niño, ¿Qué estas haciendo?—Natsu volteo hacia atrás visualizando a una pequeña Erza que recién entraba al salón. La pequeña al ver que no contesto a su pregunta decidió acercarse. —Vaya, que bien dibujas. —El pequeño pelirosa se sonrojo un poco al oír el comentario de su dibujo.

—Gracias, el de la armadura soy yo—señalo con sus pequeña manos al personaje dibujado.

— ¿Por qué esta peleando con el dragón?—El pequeño movió la cabeza negativamente. —No puedes pelear con alguien sin ningún motivo—la pelirroja cruzo los brazos. —Ya se, porque no dibujas a una princesa atrás del caballero, así la estaría protegiendo del dragón.

—Oh, que buena idea—dijo el pequeño con estrellas en los ojos, momentos después se veía a una princesa con un gran vestido rosa detrás de este, llevaba una larga cabellera roja.

— ¿Esa soy yo?—dijo Erza un poco apenada—Estarías dispuesto a protegerme. —El pequeño asintió, la pelirroja le sonrió felizmente. —Me agradas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Natsu miraba esta escena con una mirada entre alegría y nostalgia mientras los dos pequeños charlaban.

—Fue el primer día que te conocí Erza, todos se burlaban del color de mi pelo, hasta que llegaste tu y me ofreciste tu amistad, desde ese día todos empezaron a tratarme como alguien normal. —Un pequeño temblor sacudió el salón, Natsu se sorprendió como todos los alrededores eran cubiertos nuevamente por la oscuridad.

—Tienes un interesante pasado, Natsu—Una voz femenina con tono seductor provino desde la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué eres?—pregunto bastante asustado, miro a los alrededores solo encontrando oscuridad.

—No seria mejor decir ¿Quién eres tu?—aleteos se empezaron a escuchar en el vacio, el pelirosa asustado empezó a correr. — ¿Por qué corres?, no te hare nada malo, aun.

—No te me acerques. —El pelirosa corrió con todas sus fuerzas, los aleteos se hacían más fuertes, cerró los ojos un momento cuando sintió que alguien jalo sus pies, cayo pesadamente al suelo, fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos para ver que o quien tiro de sus pies. No podía creer lo que veía, una mujer surgió de la oscuridad, ella estaba casi semidesnuda, solo vestía en topless de cuero muy pegados al cuerpo que resaltaban su exuberante figura, tenia alrededor de 20 años, su gran cabellera negra llegaba a la mitad de su espalda; pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron unas enormes alas de murciélago que sobresalían de su espalda junto con una pequeña y delgada cola que terminaba en forma de punta de flecha.

—Eres mas atractivo en persona—dijo lambiendo sus labios y en un tono mas seductor. Ella se acerco al pelirosa lentamente hasta posarse encima de el, con la mano derecha recorrió seductoramente el pecho del pelirosa, este solo se sonrojo. —Eres bastante lindo cuando te sonrojas, ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco?—Natsu sintió un frio en todo su cuerpo, vio por un momento su cuerpo, se sorprendió al verse totalmente desnudo, sintió una gran excitación al sentir el contacto de la suave piel de la mujer.

—Por favor, de-detente—Dijo muy excitado.

—_Que divertido_. —La mujer comenzaba a bajar por el cuerpo desnudo de Natsu, se detuvo repentinamente solo para dar un grito lleno de dolor, el pelirosa también se asusto en ese momento, ella poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse. —_Escúchame mocoso estabas en el lugar y momento equivocado, ahora enfrentaras las consecuencias. _—dijo aun adolorida. —_Aunque no lo creas, soy una succubo, en estos momentos compartimos una relación simbiótica, es decir, si yo muero tú también. _—Natsu hizo una expresión en su cara de que no entendía nada. —_Necesito que me alimentes, ve y aliméntame_—la succubo cubrió con sus manos el rostro del pelirosa, sintió una gran cantidad de energía recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Natsu despertó a las 2:45 pm, al abrir sus ojos pudo notar que estaba acostado en una cama de hospital con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se levanto un poco, visualizo uno de sus brazos conectados a un monitor que marcaban su pulso; aun lado de la cama yacía Igneel sentado en una silla durmiendo cómodamente.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?—murmuro para si mismo. — ¿Acaso fue un sueño?—Su mente fue invadida por los recuerdos del baño, miro rápidamente su brazo solo para notar el extraño tatuaje. Fue el tal grado de sus dudas que decidió despertar a Igneel. —Oye Igneel, despierta—dijo mientras tiraba de la manga de su saco.

—Vamos mi amor, hay suficiente espacio en la parte trasera del auto—murmuro con una cara lujuria. Natsu sabia que estaba en uno de esos sueños "felices", pero para el ya era costumbre, de pequeño cuando dormía con el solía escuchar murmullos bastantes parecidos.

—DESPIERTA PERVERTIDO—Ese grito fue tan fuerte que Igneel se paro de golpe, por costumbre golpeo en la cabeza a Natsu en señal de regaño. —Cuantas veces debo de decirte que no me despiertes cuando tengo felices sueños—dijo bastante enojado, después de unos segundos analizo la situación. —Natsu, al fin despertaste. —abrazo con felicidad a su hijo. —Teneños que llamar a un doctor, tienen que saber que ya despertaste. —Igneel salió de la habitación, segundos mas tardes entro con un doctor y una enfermera.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—pregunto el pelirosa bastante confundido.

—Natsu-san, estuviste en coma por 5 días—Le respondió seriamente el doctor, el pelirosa quedo en shock ante este comentario. —Tuviste una fuerte conmoción cerebral, tu padre nos explico que solo te desmayaste en el baño. Ahora que estas despierto, te haremos unos estudios para saber como va esa conmoción

—Se que esto es inoportuno, pero necesito ir al baño. —dijo el pelirosa bastante apenado debido a que estaba presente la joven enfermera.

—A un lado tienes una bacinica, siéntete libre de usarla. —el doctor señalo el objeto metálico.

— ¡No voy a orinar en esa cosa!, tan solo déjeme ir al baño. —dijo bastante enojado.

—Mejor déjelo ir, es bastante obstinado. —Dijo Igneel al doctor.

—Esta bien, pero no iras solo, tu padre te acompañara. —Natsu rápidamente se destapo de las sabanas opresoras y se puso de pie. Igneel comenzó a reír, mientras la enfermera con vergüenza se cubría los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede, porque te esta riendo Igneel?—el pelirosa no entendía la situación.

—Parece que despertaste lleno de energía Natsu—dijo señalando la parte inferior del pelirosa. Natsu dirigió su vista hacia abajo, pudo notar que la limitada bata de paciente, no podía cubrir su parte íntima delantera, que por alguna razón estaba más grande de lo habitual; el pelirosa estiro la bata tanto como pudo para cubrir sus partes íntimas. —Parece que tuviste un muy "feliz" sueño. —dijo Igneel mientras se seguía riendo. Natsu sufrió uno de los momentos mas vergonzosos de su vida; una vez que su padre se recupero de ese momento, acompaño a su hijo al baño, lo espero afuera para respetar su privacidad, el pelirosa entro a un baño individual, una ves echas sus necesidades, se dirigió a lavarse las manos, pudo notar un espejo rectangular arriba del lavabo, se miro de reojo notando que estaba un poco pálido.

—_Finalmente estamos a solas_—Natsu escucho la voz de la succubo bastante cerca. —_Estoy aquí_—el pelirosa volteo al espejo, noto algo extraño, su reflejo había desaparecido y en su lugar había aparecido el rostro de la succubo. — _¿Creíste que había sido un sueño?_— Natsu dio un fuerte grito de espanto, Igneel entro rápidamente alarmado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—En el espejo—dijo bastante asustado, Igneel solo vio en este el reflejo de su hijo. —Yo no veo nada. —Natsu dirigió la mirada al espejo solo encontrando su propio reflejo.

—Creo que es hora de que te hagan tus estudios—Natsu asintió, ambos salieron del baño dirigiéndose al cuarto de resonancia. El examen era simple, una rápida resonancia en la cabeza para notar si había alguna fractura de cráneo, también era para analizar el grado de la contusión Natsu se recostó en la cama, momentos después fue dirigida a la cámara magnética.

—Solo tardara unos minutos—le dijo el doctor por el micrófono, el pelirosa solo sintió, la pantalla del monitor que observaba el doctor se ilumino por la imagen del cerebro de Natsu, lo observo detalladamente, mientras una expresión de "esto es increíble" se dibujaba en su rostro. —Imposible—Natsu fue sacado de la cámara y fue dirigido a su habitación donde Igneel todavía lo esperaba.

— ¿Cómo salió todo?—pregunto Igneel bastante angustiado.

—En unos momentos vendrá el doctor—Natsu se recostó en su cama. —Y ¿tuve alguna visita?

—Wendy se veía muy preocupada por ti, una noche ella y Gray se quedaron contigo, mientas ya iba a descansar y tomar una ducha.

—Ya veo—Natsu hizo una cara de desilusión al ver que Erza no había ido a visitarlo, pero era de esperarse, ella había formado un nuevo mundo alrededor suyo, ignorando completamente su existencia. El doctor a cargo del pelirosa entro repentinamente dado por terminada la plática.

—Doctor, ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?—Igneel parecía un poco inseguro al querer oir la respuesta.

—Según la resonancia, nada—Padre e hijo hicieron la mueca de que no entendían nada—Déjenme explicar, no se encontró problema en tu cabeza, nunca había visto que una conmoción sanara en cinco días.

— ¿Entonces ya puede ser dado de alta?—pregunto Igneel bastante aliviado.

—Esperaremos a mañana para asegurarnos, si no se presenta ningún problema se te dará de alta. —Igneel se legro al oír estas palabras, las noches de angustia y desesperación por fin llegarían a su fin. El día termino, dando paso a la noche, Igneel estaba tan contento que quería avisarles a Wendy y a Gray de la buena noticia, pero el pelirosa se opuso ya que ir a darles la sorpresa llegando a la escuela en cuanto saliera del hospital, su padre solo asintió.

—Sabes Igneel, ¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar?—le sugirió al ver la fatiga de Igneel.

—De ninguna manera te dejare solo.

—Hazlo, estaré bien, además ya sabes como soy de obstinado. —Igneel observo a su hijo por unos momentos.

—Esta bien, mañana llegare temprano—dijo mientras se retiraba. —Realmente saco tu nobleza, Mavis—susurro a si mismo recordando a su esposa.

Eran las 3:56 de la madrugada cuando Natsu fue despertado por la seductora voz de la succubo.

—_Natsu, despierta amor_—esta oración vino acompañada con su tono seductor.

—Esto es un sueño—se repetía constantemente para dejar de escuchar la voz.

—_Te necesito, ven a verme._ —El pelirosa fastidiado se dirigió al espejo del baño para volverla a ver.

—_Tardaste mucho. _—dijo la succubo reflejada en el espejo con tono de regaño. —_Ya es hora de que nos alimentemos._

— ¿Tienes hambre?, iré por comida.

—_No esa clase de alimentos, los succubos nos alimentamos de amor y lujuria, solo quería advertirte que si no como en un especifico limite de tiempo, ambos moriremos. _—Natsu se puso pálido al escuchar estas palabras.

—Yo no quiero morir, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—pregunto aun asustado.

—_Consigue lo que te dije_—la imagen de la succubo comenzó a desvanecerse—_Debo dormir, estoy muy agotada_—ella desapareció del espejo, Natsu debido al miedo, no pudo dormir bien esa noche.

La mañana llego y como era de esperarse Natsu fue dado de alta, rápidamente acompañado de su padre se dirigieron a su dulce hogar, el pelirosa tomo una breve ducha, se puso su uniforme escolar y se dirigió al colegio aun dudando si era buena idea.

- Dios, ¿Cómo hago para conseguir eso?- Pensó en voz alta mientras camina de camino a la escuela.

- (_¿Necesitas mi ayuda, cariño?)_- Una voz femenina retumbo en su cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde estas?!

- (_No hace falta que hables con tu boca. Tú y yo ahora somos uno, así que no hace falta que uses palabras para comunicarnos.)_

- (E-Esta bien, no entiendo bien como es esto pero de acuerdo. ¿En que quieres ayudarme?)

- _(¿En que mas, idiota? ¡En conseguirme comida!)_

- (Perdón, no tuve tiempo de desayunar.)

- _(… … Dios mío…si que eres un maldito idiota… ¿Cómo me paso esto? De los millones de hombres que hay en el mundo, me tuvo que tocar este imbecil._)

- (¿Sabes que estoy escuchando todo, no?)

- _(*Suspiro* No me das otra opción, cariño. Tendré que tomar el control de tu cuerpo si queremos vivir._)

- (Espera… ¡¿Qué dijiste?!) ¡!- Natsu quedo paralizado por unos segundos. No podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo por más que quisiera.- (¿Q-Que es esto? ¡No puedo moverme!)

- No intentes pelear, cariño. Ya termino todo.- El Succubo ya logro tomar el control del cuerpo de Natsu a su totalidad.- No te preocupes, te lo devolveré dentro de poco.

- (¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Ese es mi cuerpo!)

- ¡No te angusties, cariño! *Sonrisa* Tan solo voy a divertirme un rato.

En la escuela ya había sonado el timbre de clases, todos los alumnos ya habían entrado al salón. Los alumnos de 3-A ya estaban en plena clase. Los rumores sobre la hospitalización de Natsu. Algunos decían que tras de haber vencido a toda una banda de criminales quedo hospitalizado por sus heridas. Otras versiones era que estaba metido en un tema de las drogas y entro al hospital por una sobredosis. Eran historias muy diferentes pero todas hacían quedar mal a Natsu. Finalmente, el joven pelirrosa entro al salón de clases. Y hubo un silencio total.

- (_Si no me equivoco esta es tú clase, Natsu. El salón 3-A, ¿Eh? Hay mujeres en esta clase pero…no me atraen mucho.)_- Pensó la succubo al inspeccionar a las mujeres que se encontraban en el aula.

- ¡Yo, Natsu!- Gray se acerco para saludarlo.

-…

- Veo que saliste del hospital, así que debes de estar mejor. Nos dejaste muy preocupados a Wendy y a mí.

- …

- ¿Qué sucede, Natsu? ¿Por qué estas tan callado?

-… …Lo siento pero…no puedo tomar en serio lo que me dice un hombre desnudo.

- ¿Desnudo?- Gray miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de la verdad.- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde carajo están?!

- ...- La succubo permaneció en silencio. No sabía que decir frente a una persona así.

- ¿Qué están haciendo, ustedes dos? No me digan que están peleando de nuevo.- Dijo Erza que recién había entrado al salón. Todos los alumnos se levantaron y saludaron a la presidenta de la clase.

- ¡N-No estábamos pelando para nada, Erza! ¡Somos buenos amigos como siempre!

- (_Con que esta es Erza ahora, ¿Eh? Se ha vuelto bastante atractiva. *Sonrisa* Es…de mi agrado)_

- ¿Por qué sonríes, Natsu? ¿Es que quedaste más tonto de lo normal?

- Para nada, cariño. Estoy completamente bien.

- Ya-¿Qué dijiste?

- Estoy completamente bien.

- Antes de eso.

- ¿Para nada, cariño?- Hubo un silencio profundo en el salón. No se emitió ningún ruido. Nadie dijo nada. El silencio hablaba por si solo. Natsu Dragneel iba a ser ejecutado por Erza Scarlet.

- **Date por muerto, Natsu.**- Los ojos de Erza se tornaron rojos. Su cara fue tapada por una oscuridad desconocida.

- *Sonriendo*¡Oh, que miedo das Erza-Chan! ¡Antes eras tan linda!- Erza saco la puerta del salón con sus manos desnudas y se lo lanzó a él. Logro esquivarlo a tiempo pero ella ya tenía en su otra mano la otra puerta.- Ahora si estoy asustado.

- N-Natsu, ¿S-Sabes que acabas de hacer?- Le dijo el moreno al pelirosa. Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta de este.

- Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora: No puedo tomar en serio lo que me dice un hombre desnudo.

- ¡Carajo! ¡! ¡Córrete, Natsu!- Gray empujo a Natsu al piso pero era justamente para salvarle la vida de ese banco volador.- ¡Cálmate, Erza! ¡No hace falta…!- Erza agarro a Gray de la pierna y lo transformo en su propia arma.

- **Vas a morir, Natsu.**

- Vamos, cariño. No tienes que ser así. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y tú me preguntaste si estaría dispuesto a protegerte…?- El se encorvó enseguida para evitar el cuerpo de Gray.- (_No me esta escuchando. Tengo que huir si no quiero morir pero necesito algo de energía de libido para alimentarme. Al menos, un aperitivo…creo…que tengo una idea.)_

- Aaah…- El moribundo de Gray ya había perdido su total conciencia pero eso no evitaba que Erza lo seguía usando como arma.

- (_¡Ahora!_)- Natsu corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad. Antes de chocar con ella se lanzo al piso e hizo un deslizamiento debajo de la falda de Erza. Llegando sin ningún rasguño a la entrada del aula.- Eso fue peligroso pero lo logre. Aunque Erza…- Los dos se miraron fijamente. Natsu empezó a formar una sonrisa maligna pero al mismo tiempo burlona.- Hay una cosa que necesito preguntarte. Perdón por llamarte así, Erza. Pero necesito que me perdones, sueltes a Gray y me escuches. ¿Ok?

-… …Esta bien.- Ella suelta a Gray.- (Dios, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Enojarme solo por llamarme así, eso no es maduro) ¿Qué necesitas preguntarme?

- Algo que me da mucha confusión y desde que lo vi me ha entrado una duda increíble.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Espero que me sepas responder Erza. Por que yo no tengo la más mínima idea del asunto.

- Eso no es novedad. Tan solo dime que es y déjame en paz.

- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Te dejare en paz después de esto! Así que, Erza, por favor dime… … … ¿Por qué… … una persona… … tan seria como tú…?

- …

- ¿Y a esta edad….?

- …

- ¿Todavía sigue usando….?

- ¿Eh?-

- ¡¿Ropa interior de ositos?!- Pregunto Natsu con la mayor seriedad posible. En su mano derecha tenía una braga con bordado de ositos.

- ¡!

- ¡!

- ¡!

Todo el curso entro en shock. Hubo varios sangrado de nariz de parte de los hombres como sonrojos para las mujeres. Pero sin duda alguna, lo peor de lo peor fue para Erza Scarlet. Nadie la había humillado así en toda su vida, ¡En especial frente a todo el curso! Al ver eso en la mano de ese hombre, el hombre que más destetaba de todo el curso, no pudo evitar el impulso de sonrojarse como nunca lo había hecho. Su verdadera cara estaba expuesta frente a todos.

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

- (_Definitivamente tengo que huir)- _Echo a carrera por su vida. Erza lo seguía por detrás como un toro salvaje._- (Si que tiene muchas energías. Sacarles las bragas solo fue como comer una papa. Necesito algo más estimulante)_

- ¡NO HUYAS, MALDITO COBARDE!- Si ira incontrolable le estaba dando cada vez más fuerzas para ejecutar a Natsu.

- (_Esto es muy malo. Para ser una humana esta yendo muy rápido. Aunque el cuerpo de Natsu es fuerte, no es lo suficientemente rápido para huir de ella. Si encontraba algo que aumente mi libido)_- Natsu decidió que lo mejor era ir a un lugar más amplio, por lo tanto tenía que bajar. Las escaleras era la mejor opción, así que doblo en ellas pero se encontró con una sorpresa. Mirajane se encontraba subiendo las escalares, así que los dos se chocaron.

- ¡Kyah!- Natsu cayo encima de ella y ambos cayeron por las escaleras. Erza escucho el grito de su amiga, preocupada, fue a ver que le sucedió.

- ¡Mira! ¡¿Estas…?!

Era una mala escena. El cuerpo de Natsu paro la caída de Mira pero la cara de Natsu estaba hundida en los senos de Mirajane, mientras sus manos tocaban su trasera al mismo tiempo. La albina al ser tocada así se puso muy roja, y siento una gran vergüenza como la de Erza (Sin contar la incomodad que sentía)

- *Sonrojada*¡No me toques ahí!- Grito apenada la joven. Natsu enseguida se la saco de encima. La agarro de ambas manos y la miro a los ojos.

- Muchas gracias. Tus enormes senos y tu trasero bien moldeado me salvaron la vida.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Eh?

- Ah, por cierto Erza. Desde aquí abajo puedo ver todo.- Lo que la succubo decía era que podía ver debajo de la falda de Erza, por lo tanto, pudo verla sin ropa interior.

- **Maldito…eres peor que basura. Eres lo peor de peor. Ir tras el cuerpo de una mujer y tocarla en lugares tan íntimos. No solo eso, te atreves a ver….**- Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas pero eso la hizo enojar- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

- Voy a retomar mi huída.- En un segundo ya había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

- Mira, lamento lo sucedido. No te preocupes.- De la nada ella poseía en su mano una katana de madera.- **Voy a castrarlo y después decapitarlo.**

Pasillo del primer piso:

- (_De momento la he perdido. Gracias a esa preciosura puede huir pero no creo que el efecto me dure un poco más. Tengo que buscar una manera de aumentar mi libido)_

- ¡Natsu-San!- Una voz angelical e inocente dijo su nombre. Wendy se acerco a él con su sonrisa inocente.- ¿Qué sucede? Te ves raro.

- (*Sonrisa* _Creo que ya encontré la manera)_

**Hola a todos de nuevo, realmente esta ves Tom Reidem se lleva la gloria al escribir la ultima parte, realmente me divirtió, así que esta ves el se lleva la gloria total.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy tail no nos pertenece escribimos esto sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

**Capitulo 3**

Wendy salió bastante pensativa del salón, la discusión que había tenido con su mejor amiga sobre Natsu fuera bastante horrible. Meredy se había enterado que la peliazul se había quedado una noche con Natsu en el hospital, los rumores habían borrado el hecho de Gray se había quedado con ella, nunca pensó que la pelirosa pensara esas cosas tan malas de él.

—El solo es un marginado, si sigues juntándote con él tendrás problemas en el futuro—Las palabras de su mejor amiga seguían resonando en su cabeza y al notar que todo el salón se les quedaba viendo la peliazul decidió marcharse, ella comprendía que su amiga solo trataba de cuidarla.

—Si tan solo se esforzara en conocer un poco a Natsu—pensó. Un gran grito se escucho a lo lejos sacándola de sus pensamientos, la voz realmente se oía como un demonio, al terminar el pasillo se encontró con el pelirosa, por un momento pensó en correr y abrazarlo, pero eso le daba un poco de vergüenza así que solo decidió saludarlo, al acercársele mas noto que estaba bastante agitado.

— ¡Natsu-san!—Se acerco a él con su sonrisa inocente— ¿Qué sucede?, te ves raro.

—(_Creo que ya encontré la manera_)—pensó la succubo esbozando una sonrisa. — Hola... ¿mmm?— La succubo solo sabia de la existencia de Erza, desconocía el nombre de la peliazul. — ¿Quién eres?

—No me recuerdas, soy Wendy—dijo en un tono triste.

— ¡Claro!, es que aun estoy medicado. —Mintió ingeniosamente para seguir con la plática.

—Me alegra de que hayas regresado— Su cuerpo reacciono a la emoción del momento, así que de todas formas corrió abrazándolo cariñosamente.

—(_Esto es perfecto_)—Se decía la succubo, mientras recuperaba algo de sus fuerzas con el abrazo, sabía perfectamente que ese abrazo contenía amor verdadero, no podía perder la oportunidad, si sabría aprovechar la oportunidad tendría un gran banquete. —Wendy, tengo algo importante que decirte—menciono mientras se separaba del abrazo y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. La peliazul solo se sonrojo al contacto con sus ojos. —Pero aquí hay demasiada gente, ¿sabes de algún lugar donde podamos estar a solas?

—Vayamos al patio trasero, en estos momentos debería estar vacio—Dijo Wendy mientras aun estaba hipnotizada por la mirada de su amado.

—Vamos—dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas, mientras seguía a Wendy a las instalaciones traseras. —(_Que sencillo va a ser esto_)—pensaba mientras se limpiaba un poco saliva, para la succubo la peliazul era una deliciosa fuente de alimento, así que no era fácil de ocultar su mirada de lujuria.

—(Hey, devuélveme mi cuerpo, te juro que te conseguiré comida.) —Natsu le volvía a reclamar a la succubo desde su cabeza.

—(_Para nada cariño, he encontrado una valiosa fuente de alimento_.)

—(Deja de mirar así a Wendy, ¿que tienes planeado hacer?)

—(_No es evidente, la voy a hacer mía_)—dijo en un tono más lujurioso. —(_Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, tu reputación no podría caer mas bajo._)

—(Lo que le hiciste a Erza fue horrible, arruinaste nuestra amistad). —Natsu se oía bastante enojado.

—(_Trato de asesinarme, que bonita amistad la de ustedes, aunque debo admitir que con el paso de los años se ha vuelto bastante…suculenta_)—La succubo dijo esta palabra bastante emocionada.

Mientras ellos dos discutían en el mismo cuerpo ignoraban por completo la existencia de Wendy, su corazón latía más rápido, le costaba trabajo respirar, ella nunca habría pensado que ese día llegaría tan pronto, si Natsu quería hablar con ella a solas solo podía significar una cosa; finalmente iba a confesar su amor, por un momento se imagino a Natsu parado enfrente de ella con un elegante traje de gala, el patio trasero era cubierto por hermosas flores y por alguna razón era de noche. El pelirosa se arrodillo enfrente de ella mientras sacaba de unos de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja dorada, la abrió lentamente para mostrar su contenido: un anillo dorado, en esta venia grabado la leyenda "amor eterno"

—Wendy, te amo, ¿cásate conmigo?—En la alucinación la cara de Natsu era mas atractiva que la real, volvió a imaginarse a ellos dos saliendo de la iglesia tomados de las manos mientras algunos invitados los felicitaban, las campanas anunciaban a la feliz pareja mientras que encima de ellos volaban en circulo pequeños cupidos. Esa imagen en su cabeza fue demasiado para ella ya que cayó desmayada por la vergüenza, asustando al chico pelirosa y a la succubo.

— ¡Wendy!—Grito asustado Natsu sabiendo que ella no lo podía oír.

—Mi hermosa comida…quiero decir ¡Wendy!—Se corrigió la succubo para evitar que alguien oyera la primera oración que menciono. Rápidamente fue a auxiliarla, la levanto en brazos y la sacudió un poco para despertarla. —Despierta, dormida no me sirves—Esto casi lo dijo en un susurro ya que ella estaba despertando. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-si solo fue un golpe de calor—Dijo sin levantar la cara, sintió un fuerte calor en la cara ya que su sonrojo todavía no había pasado. —Sigamos—Se levanto sin problemas y ambos siguieron su recorrido como si nada hubiera pasado, se dio una bofetada mentalmente, acaso era posible que eso sucediera. —Un paso a la vez—susurro mientras ella misma se seguía regañando por lo ocurrido.

Mientras ambos seguían su recorrido, en el salón Meredy se seguía reprochando su discusión, cuando un joven pelinegro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Porque en vez de estar pensado no has ido a buscarla.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia Romeo. —Dijo cortantemente

—Solo dijo que ella es tu mejor amiga, y es muy estúpido que pierdas su amistad de esa manera.

—Yo nunca dije nada malo.

—Insultaste a Natsu, ponte en sus zapatos por un momento, como reaccionarias tú si ella insultara a tu mejor amigo, además creo que ella tiene razón, si tan solo trataras de conocerlo, él es realmente agradable.

— ¿Agradable?, desde cuando lo conoces tan bien—Romeo se tapo la boca, sabia que había cometido un error.

—Bueno veras—El pelinegro lucia bastante nervioso—Hace dos meses iba saliendo de la escuela cuando una pandilla de ladrones me rodearon pidiéndome todo mi dinero, la escuela estaba desierta, aunque le di el dinero ellos estaban dispuestos a golpearme, cerré los ojos por el miedo y cuando los volví a abrir todos ellos estaban noqueados en el suelo. Natsu era quien me había salvado, me devolvió mi dinero, sonrió alegremente y se marcho.

Meredy suspiro al oír la historia, se levanto de su asiento y se marcho del salón en busca de su mejor amiga; pensó por un momento en los lugares en los cual la encontraría cuando escucho a una platica de unas estudiantes.

—Entonces dicen que tomo la ropa interior de Erza.

—Ese Natsu ahora también se ha convertido en un pervertido.

—Creo que su siguiente victima es Wendy, vi que se dirigían al patio trasero. —Meredy abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esto, su mejor amiga estaba con Natsu, rápidamente se dirigió al patio para tratar de salvarla.

Natsu y Wendy finalmente habían llegado a su destino, el pelirosa miro a los alrededores para asegurarse que no había nadie presente, al confirmar que estaban solos se alejo un poco de la peliazul para planear lo que le iba a hacer, tenia pensado primero besarla para que cayera en el juego, después con sus manos recorrería su cuerpo que aun se desarrollaba, le quitaría la ropa y la haría suya, con estas acciones ella recuperaría sus poderes completamente.

—Wendy—la llamo lentamente, ella volteo bastante nerviosa, el pelirosa se fue acercando, la súcubo saboreaba el momento, acerco sus labios a la peliazul que solo se sonrojaba al percatarse de la situación. Wendy solo cerró los ojos tratando de unir sus labios con los del pelirosa cuando un grito arruino el momento.

— ¡Wendy!—Meredy apenas había llegado al observar la escena, por un momento puso una mirada de tristeza al observar esta escena que fue cambiada por una mirada de ira que apuntaba hacia el pelirosa.

—Maldición—Susurro la demonio, bastante molesta. La única oportunidad de alimentarse había sido arruinada, la ira crecía en su interior, cada vez le quedaba menos fuerza para controlar el cuerpo de Natsu.

—Meredy-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Wendy en su interior estaba un poco molesta, habían arruinado uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida.

—Estoy aquí para salvarte de ese pervertido. —La pelirosa señalo de manera acusadora a Natsu.

— ¿Yo?—Natsu fingió sorpresa, con una mirada de inocencia se señalo a si mismo.

—Natsu, ¿De que esta hablando?—Wendy lucia un poco confundida.

—Créeme, la verdad no tengo idea de lo que esta hablando, porque no solo la ignoramos y seguimos en donde estábamos—El pelirosa trato de besarla pero Wendy fue jalada por Meredy que lucia bastante molesta.

—(Espera un momento, creo que la conozco)—Dijo Natsu en el interior de su cuerpo.

—(_Yo solo pienso que es un gran estorbo_)—Le contesto la súcubo. Meredy estaba a punto de alejarse con Wendy cuando el pelirosa tomo uno de sus brazos. —Escucha niña este no es tu asunto así que esfúmate.

—Aléjate de ella. —Dijo la pelirosa mientras tomaba el otro brazo de Wendy.

—Dame solo cinco minutos a solas con ella. —Dijo el pelirosa tratando de negociar ya que estaba llegando a su límite.

—Nunca la volveré a dejar sola contigo, pervertido—Ambos empezaron a tirar de los brazos de la peliazul a sus respectivos lados, mientras que Wendy solo se quejaba con dolor. Los peli rosas jalaron al mismo tiempo tensando los dos brazos de Wendy, esta dio un pequeño gemido de dolor. Una espada de metal dirigida hacia Natsu paro esta pelea obligándolo a soltarla para poder esquivarla.

—Al fin te encuentro maldito—De la nada apareció Erza sosteniendo una espada, ella era rodeada por una aura de fuego, sus ojos brillaban sedientos de venganza.

- ¡Oh, genial! ¡Lo que me faltaba!- Dijo molesto el pelirrosa.

- ¡¿E-Erza-San?! ¡¿Q-Que esta haciendo aquí?!- Wendy respondió muy nerviosa. La situación en la que se encontraba no era buena para ninguno de los dos.

- Wendy, es mejor que tú y Meredy se vayan de aquí. No puedo asegurarles su bienestar si se quedan aquí.- La pelirroja levanto su katana de madera y apunto al pervertido con ella.- Pero si puedo asegurar que tú bienestar esta en un total peligro, Natsu.- Lo amenazo al pelirosa con un aura asesina. El succubo pensó la escena en la que se encontraba y rió.

- ¡Que miedo das, cariño! ¿Acaso no es tierno, Wendy? Cree que puede sacarme un ojo…- Un corte limpio se genero en la frente del sujeto. La sangre cayó de a poco de su frente, tiñendo su visión de rojo.- ¿Are?

- Creo que puedo sacarte más que un ojo, Natsu. ¿Qué tal tu cabeza o, de preferencia, tu corazón?

- Si esa es la forma de pedirme mi amor, estoy totalmente de acuerdo a darte a con todo. ¡!- Natsu salto para atrás para evitar el golpe de la chica. El ataque, que se suponía que era para él, dejo un agujero en el piso.- (_Si que tiene poder para ser una humana.)_

- (Ella es campeona nacional del club de Kendo por tres años consecutivos. ¡Si un golpe nos da estamos muertos!)

- Oh, eso es interesante.- Susurro con una sonrisa de felicidad el joven Dragneel.- ¡También me gusta rudo! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes, dominatrix!

- **¡Muere!** – Ella levanto nuevamente su espada del piso y se lanzo en contra del pelirosa. El joven esquiva sus ataques a una gran velocidad, pero a los ojos de los demás, ellos se movían tan rápido que el ojo humano no podía seguirlo.

- (_Es increíble que un humano tenga tantas habilidades. Puedo vencerla pero necesito encontrar una manera de pararla, eso sin contar la cantidad de libido que tengo. No me queda mucho tiempo para mantener el control del cuerpo de Natsu, y si se lo hago durante la pelea, él será asesino por esta mujer. Tengo que… ¡Listo! ¡Se que hacer! Perdóname, Natsu pero es la única manera._)- El succubo dejo inmóvil el cuerpo del pelirosa. Erza lo golpeo en el pecho. Se escucho un crujido por todo el lugar. Varios huesos se le rompieron al joven pero eso no lo hizo caer.- ¡Te tengo!- La agarro del brazo mientras que sonreía de manera macabra. La mano que tenía libre, bueno más que una mano parecía una garra, la sacudió contra ella. En un segundo, la espada y el uniforme de Erza quedaron hechos cenizas. Todos los presentes quedaron boca abierta.

- ¡Kyaaaah!- Erza se sonrojo como nunca lo hizo en su vida. Por instinto se agacho para tapar su desnudez.

- Je, eso te pasa por… ¡Buarggh!- La herida que le ocasiono la pelirroja le hizo vomitar sangre. Su cuerpo humano ya estaba al límite y su libido se acabo. Por ende, el cuerpo del pelirosa cayó al piso abruptamente.- (_Estúpido cuerpo humano… pero al menos…me divertí…por ahora…)_

Fin del capitulo

Hola gente que lee este fic, quiero darles las gracias a todos los seguidores de esta historia, y como muestra de gratitud les traere un avance de mi proxima historia. Tal vez quieran leer lo siguiente con una voz profunda y misteriosa.

Hace muchos siglos, mientras los humanos apenas conocian los principios de la magia. Existian los dragones, criaturas magicas y poderosas. El gran rey dragon les prohibio el contacto con humanos, hasta que un hecho cambio esta situacion. Un gran dragon rojo encontro a dos bebes. Nadie pensaba que esos pequeños cambiarian al mundo y darian origen a una nueva especie.

PROXIMAMENTE.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fairy tail no nos pertenece, escribimos esto sin ningun fin lucrativo.

Capitulo 4

Al abrir los ojos el pelirosa se encontraba nuevamente en ese vacío rodeado por la oscuridad, sabia perfectamente que algo no andaba bien; suspiro por unos momentos para tratar de recordar, se sentó cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

-Veamos.-El pelirosa solo recordó como la succubo desgarro la ropa de Erza mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho; Natsu abrió rápidamente los ojos, tal vez la demonio podría saber lo que había ocurrido después.

-Oye succubo, tenemos que hablar-la cara del pelirosa reflejaba enojo, ella casi violaba a Wendy, sin contar el daño que le había hecho a Erza.

-_Me hablabas cariño_-la succubo emergió de la oscuridad bastante relajada, Natsu no pudo contener su enojo acertándole un puñetazo en la mejilla del demonio, ella cayó al suelo debido al golpe.

-¿Como pudiste hacer algo así?-El pelirosa lucia bastante furioso, se acercaba para golpearla otra vez cuando sintió un dolor en su mejilla, esta sensación era como si a el también lo hubieran golpeado en el mismo lugar que la succubo.

-_Te dije que compartimos una relación simbiótica, compartimos el dolor, en si ahora somos uno_-la succubo lo decía en un tono de despreocupación y burla, Natsu iba a contestarle pero al ver la enorme cicatriz que se alojaba en su pecho lo asusto un poco.-_Deja de mirarla, tu también tienes una_-la succubo desabrocho la camisa del pelirosa dejando al descubierto la misma cicatriz; Natsu se quedo en shock al verla.

-¿Que fue lo que me hiciste?- Fue lo único que el pelirosa pudo pronunciar.

-_Fue tu "mejor amiga" la que nos hizo esto, debes estar agradecido de que al momento de que nos golpeara recupere suficiente libido para sanar la herida_.-El pelirosa podía observar que la succubo se veía bastante agitada.-_Pero creo que he gastado casi todo el libido que gane, debemos conseguir mas si queremos sobrevivir._

-¿En donde estamos? -Natsu lucia bastante preocupado.

-_Buena pregunta_-La sucubo se cruzo de brazos-_Cuando recibimos el golpe perdí en control de tu cuerpo, eso incluye la noción del tiempo; pero eso puede solucionarse_.-Extendió una de sus manos empezándolo a formar un pequeño circulo de luz en la oscuridad, en su interior se empezaron a formar figuras que se asemejaban al patio trasero donde ocurrieron los hechos. La imagen se hizo mas clara dejando observar a Wendy llorando.

-¡Lo mataste!-le gritaba a Erza mientras ella era cubierta por una sabana; Natsu observo como unos paramédicos alzaban su cuerpo depositándolo cuidadosamente en una camilla mientras una multitud observaba esta escena.

-_Creo que estamos en el hospital, que nostalgia, aquí es donde te hable por primera vez_- la succubo no cambiaba su tono en forma de burla, una gran sonrisa llena de cinismo se dibujo en su rostro.- Bueno, es hora de que despiertes.

-No me jodas, salí del hospital solo para reingresar el mismo día.

-_La vida esta llena de ironías_-Este comentario de la demonio acabo con la paciencia de Natsu, que llevado por la ira se abalanzo sobre ella.

-_No es momento de que hagamos este tipo de cosas_-ella malinterpreto la acción del pelirosa. Natsu aun enojado tuvo que apartarse de ella, aunque le costaba trabajo admitirlo, sabia que ella tenia razon.

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?-Natsu miraba a la succubo esperando una respuesta, ella al darse cuenta de esto empezó a reír en forma de burla.

_-¿Vamos?, habla en singular, ahora todo depende de ti, no tengo el poder para volver a controlar tu cuerpo. Es tu turno de ir a buscar comida._-La succubo parecía molesta ya que había hecho todo el trabajo mientras el pelirosa estaba cómodamente en el interior de su mente.-_Es hora de despertar_-Acerco una de sus garras a la cabeza del pelirosa.

-Espera...

Natsu despertó de su profundo sueño, esto lo enfureció, la succubo aun tenia mucho que explicar.

-¡Esta conversación aun no ha terminado, me escuchas!-Natsu gritaba a todo pulmón, esta acción se gano la mirada extraña de doctores, enfermeras y pacientes que estaba cerca de él.

-(_Te recuerdo que ahora estoy en el interior de tu mente, chico idiota_).

-¡OYE!-Volvió a gritar el pelirosa volviendo a llamar la atención de todos.

-Debo recordar que estas en un hospital, por favor guarda silencio-Dijo una enfermera bastante molesta mientras le cambiaba las vendas a uno de los pacientes.

-Perdón-Natsu se sentía avergonzado y frustrado,-disculpe, pero porque estoy aquí.

-El reporte de los paramédicos decía que presentabas una herida profunda, hemorragia interna, posible desgarre muscular y daños internos en tus órganos-Natsu se puso pálido al escuchar el reporte, tanto daño le pudo causar un solo golpe de Erza, sabia que era fuerte, pero no a esos extremos, -pero al llegar al hospital solo se te encontró esa cicatriz en el pecho.-Estas ultimas palabras de la enfermera aliviaron al pelirosa bastante.

-Eso significa que puedo irme de aquí.

-No veo porque no, solo debes firmar unos documentos y pagar la cuenta.-Natsu sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, agradeció que Igneel en esos momentos estaba trabajando, aunque tenía que sacrificar un poco de sus ahorros ya que no quería que su padre se enterara. Alegremente se levanto de la cama y salio de la sala donde atendían a los demás pacientes; rápidamente se dirigió a los vestidores a cambiarse, notando que su uniforme, incluyendo su valiosa bufanda, estaban cubiertas por manchas de sangre.

-Maldita succubo-pensó para si mismo.

-(_Te escuche_)- Natsu había olvidado que la succubo podía oír sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se cambio dirigiéndose a la recepcionista para pagar la cuenta, afortunadamente no era tan costosa ya que solo suturaron la herida del ojo.

-Curaste una herida profunda y no pudiste curar un pequeño corte en el ojo.-Natsu le reprochaba mientras salía del hospital.

_-(¿Curar una enorme herida profunda o un pequeño corte?, no me hagas elegir_)- decía con gran sarcasmo la succubo. Esto solo enfureció mas a Natsu, ella era lo que mas disfrutaba hacer. -(_Ahora, a donde te diriges)_.

-A mi casa, tengo que lavar mi bufanda, además si regresamos a la escuela todos se preguntaran como es que mis heridas sanaron tan rápido.

-(_No eres tan idiota, esperemos que se enfríen las cosas, ahora necesito descansar un poco_), - Natsu dejo de oír a la succubo dando a entender que estaba realmente cansada.

El pelirosa se dirigió directamente a su casa, eran las 5:45 de la tarde cuando por fin llego a la seguridad de su hogar, rápidamente se desnudo y deposito la ropa en la lavadora, la programo en "ropa muy sucia" para no dejar evidencia. Dejo en marcha la maquina mientras él se dirigía a tomar una ducha debido a que tenía una mezcla de olores de hospital y sangre seca.

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena de agua caliente, e l solo se dejo caer relajándose por completo, era la primera vez que él recordaba que se había metido en tantos problemas, cerro los ojos para no pensar en lo sucedido; fijo su vista en el pequeño tatuaje de su brazo, realmente su vida había cambiado, por unos momentos pensó contarle a alguien acerca de la succubo, pero descarto la idea al imaginarse la situación:

-Igneel, se que esto suena raro pero una piedra que resulto ser una succubo se unió con mi cuerpo y ahora compartimos una relación simbiótica.-Igneel guardo silencio por unos momentos.

- Claro Natsu, deja que estos hombres te ayuden-Igneel dio paso a dos enormes sujetos que llevaban una camisa de fuerza.

-¡Pero es cierto, compartimos una relación simbiótica!-Natsu lucia desesperado atado a una cama con fuertes correas mientras lo preparaban para una sesión de descargas eléctricas directas al cerebro.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza para sacar este pensamiento, su propio padre no lo mandaría a un manicomio, o si lo haría, esa duda lo mantuvo pensativo por varios minutos hasta que decidió salir a secar su ropa.

El cielo se había oscurecido dando casi por terminado el día, todo habia salido segun lo planeado, Natsu saco su ropa al patio trasero, para encubrir completamente el evento solo tenia que despertarse en la mañana antes que Igneel y ponerse s la ropa, tal vez faltaría dos días para no levantar sospechas pero el comentario de la succubo arruino este plan.

-(_No quiero arruinar tu plan elaborado en cinco minutos pero, que pasara si alguien de la escuela llama a Igneel para saber como te encuentras_).-

Natsu abrio los ojos como plato, se dio una bofetada mental y prosiguió a maldecir, nunca pensó en eso, si se ausentaba Igneel se enteraría de esto.

-(_Adoro hacerte infeliz, aparte tenemos que alimentarlos lo mas pronto posible_).

-Genial, otro motivo para regresar mañana.-El pelirosa lucia fastidiado, había pensado 3 horas en idear el plan para que tan solo en 45 segundos se viniera abajo.-¿En cuanto tiempo nos tenemos que alimentar?

-(_Antes de dos días, después de eso moriremos_)-Natsu sentía como todo el mundo se venia encima, antes solo tenia que preocuparse por pelear en la escuela, pero ahora tenia que hacer cosas pervertidas con las mujeres para sobrevivir, tal vez eso seria bueno para otros sujetos, pero el apenas interactuaba con las mujeres; Erza, Wendy y su difunta madre eran las únicas mujeres con quien se llevaba bien, en realidad ahora solo eran Wendy con quien mejor se llevaba. Dejo de pensar en eso, ya que mañana seria un día agitado, eso lo daba por hecho.

- Natsu, tenemos que hablar. - Igneel apareció de repente por detrás del pelirrosa. El joven grito de susto que le dio.- Me han llamado de tú escuela.

- (¡MIERDA! ¡¿ES QUE NO ME PUEDE IR PEOR?!)- Para su sorpresa, su padre solo apoyo su mano en su hombro y lo miro con lágrimas de felicidad.

- ¡Sabía que lo tenías dentro! ¡Era solo cuestión de tiempo que siguieras los pasos de tú padre!

- (…¿Eh?/_¿Eh?_)- Pensaron Natsu y la succubo al mismo tiempo. Su padre solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y entro a su casa con una gran felicidad.

- _(Natsu…¿Qué…fue eso?)_

- (No…lo se…creo…que todo…va estar…mejor mañana)

Fin del capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, escribimos esto sin ningun fin lucrativo.

Capitulo 5

Cuando el despertador marco las 7:30 de la mañana emitio una ruidosa alarma que interrumpio instantaneamente el sueño de Natsu, este aun adormilado busco con contacto aquella maquina ruidosa, logro apagarla despues de fallidos intentos y cubrio su cabeza para minimizar el ruido por si volvia a sonar, estaba dispuesto a volver a la tierra de los sueños, cuando un enorme grito lo desperto completamente.

-(¡DESPIERTA!)-Natsu se paro de golpe al oir la estruendosa voz de la succubo.

-Maldita, deja dormir un poco mas.- Natsu lucia bastante enojado, ya que como la mayoria de las personas se enojan si alguien mas interrumpe sus sueños.

-(Nada de dormir, entre mas tiempo estes despierto mas rapido conseguiras mi comida).

-No quiero regresar hoy al colegio para que Erza me habra otra vez el pecho.

-(Pues si ese es el problema no entres a clases, tienes a tantas mujeres que escoger).

-Pero aun asi, como conseguire amor o lujuria en un dia.

-(No seas lloron, tienes a esa mocosa llamada Wendy, aun es pequeña pero nos puede servir)

-Quiero que Wendy se quede fuera de esto, quisiera que alguien me ayudara a conquistar a una mujer.- Segundos despues de decir estas palabras, la puerta de la habitacion se abrio de un solo golpe.

-¿Alguien dijo, conquistar mujeres?- Igneel entro rapidamente a la habitacion posicionandose a un costado del pelirosa. -Bien Natsu, estas con la persona indicada y analizando el comportamiento de ayer, creo que es hora de relevarte los secreto de como conquistar mujeres.

-I..gn..Igneel, realmente no es necesario. -Natsu se puso palido al escuchar estas palabras.

-Insisto, te esperare abajo para charlar mejor. -Igneel salio de la habitacion bastante emocionado.

-( ¿Porque estas tan nervioso? )- La succubo nunca habia visto al pelirosa de esa manera.

-Tu no tienes idea de como son las platicas del sexo opuesto con mi padre, aun recuerdo cuando le hice "esa pregunta".- Natsu se puso en posicion fetal mientras recordaba aquel momento.

FLASHBACK

Era una aburrida tarde de verano, Mavis habia tenido que ir de compras urgentemente ya que a Igneel se habia olvidado de comprar la cena, asi que el padre se habia quedado al cuidado del pequeño pelirosa.

-Mientras tu madre vuelve, ¿que quieres hacer? -Natsu se alegro de escuchar estas palabras ya que una pregunta venia rondando en su mente desde varios meses, esta era una oportunidad grandiosa ya que pensaba si se lo preguntaba a su madre seria muy vergonzoso.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Al ver que su padre asentia se alegro, guardo silencio unos segundos para tomar valor, cerro los ojos para no ver la mirada de su padre.- ¿De donde vienen los bebes?, -lo dijo rapidamente, el pelirosa sintio que se liberaba de una pesada carga, al abrir los ojos vio a su padre bastante pensativo.

-Sabia que esto pasaria, bueno ya tienes 8 años asi que es hora de que sepas la verdad. -Igneel se dirigio al sofa, tomo asiento y le hizo una señal a Nastu para que se sentara junto a el, emocionado rapidamente en pelirosa tomo su lugar. -Bien Natsu lo primero que tienes que hacer es tomar a una mujer y... -La vida del pequeño cambio con solo oir las esas palabras,sus ojos se abrieron como platos-Despues de que terminas eso, la mujer tiene que abrir las piernas...-Natsu sintio bastantes nauseas, se cubrio los oidos pero pareciera que la voz de Igneel seguia en su cabeza. -No se si te quedo claro,- queria dejarle las cosas claras al pequeño asi que se le ocurrio una manera bastante efectiva, -espera un momento mientras voy por el video de tu parto. -Se ausento unos segundos, solo para volver con una videocamara, la conecto a la television viendo ambos el video. -Bueno, espero que te haya quedado claro hijo. -Igneel volteo a ver a su pequeño, Natsu yacia desmayado por la impresion que le causo el video

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-(Pues a mi parecer, te lo explico muy bien).

-No tienes idea del daño que me causo el video, nunca volvi a ver a las mujeres de la misma manera.

-(No seas lloron, tal vez te sirva de algo esta platica).

-Eso espero.- Muy desanimadamente, se vistio y descendio hasta la sala donde ya Igneel lo esperaba sentado junto a la mesa.

-Agradezco que te preocupes pero ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?- A el pelirosa se le hizo extraño que Igneel aun estuviera en casa.

-Esto es mas importante que el trabajo, mira hay dos formas de conquistar mujeres; la manera "tomalo y huye" que seria tu comportamiento de ayer y la manera lenta pero efectiva.

-Bien, ¿que me vas a enseñar?-Natsu lucia bastante nervioso.

-Relajate Natsu, solo te dare algunos consejos para entender y conquistar a las mujeres.- Natsu se sintio un poco relajado, tal vez no seria tan mala la platica. -Te dire los mejores consejos que aprendi en mi juventud:

Consejo #1: Las mujeres simpre tienen la razon, creeme esto te evitara muchos problemas.

Consejo #2: Nunca inicies una discucion con una mujer, a ellas no le gusta discutir, cosa rara ya que siempre son ellas las que inician las peleas.

Consejo #3: Si una mujer pregunta "¿me gorda con este vestido?", mienteles y diles "no", tu madre se paso tres horas cambiandose de ropa en nuestra primera cita porque le fui sincero.

Consejo #4: Siempre alaga a una mujer, nada les encanta mas que sentir que su ego crece.

Consejo #5: Siempre luce un poco rudo, pero al la vez muestra un lado cursi como llorar al final de una pelicula de romance.

Consejo #6: Nunca observes a otra mujer cuando estas junto a tu novia ya que de lo contrario ella te golpeara y te dejara de hablar durante dos semanas.

Consejo #7: Hay momentos en la vida de una mujer en que ellas estarán de mal humor, así que solo permanece alejado mientras pasa esa tormenta.

-Oye Igneel, perdón por interrumpir, pero crees que esto me ayudaran, ¿quien se impresionaría con estos consejos?

-(¡Oh dios mio, tu padre es un genio!, imagínate si el y yo fueramos uno solo, me pregunto por que seras tan idiota con las mujeres).

-(¿Esto es en serio?)- El pelirosa le pregunto a la demonio, no podía creer que seria tan facil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- (En realidad, no estoy tan sorprendida. Pero el tiene mas potencial que ti, bueno, estoy segura que una pulga tiene mas levante que lo que puedas llegar a tener en 30 años.)

-Disculpa por tratar de ayudarte, tal vez tengas mas suerte con las mujeres; pero recuerda estas palabras, "Las mujeres son como cebollas"-Igneel se levanto un poco molesto dando por terminado la platica.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESO!-Natsu grito molesto mientras veía a su padre correr rápidamente a su trabajo.

-(Genial, ahora ya no nos dará sus consejos, felicidades, muchas felicidades)-La succubo estaba molesta.

-Ya pensare en algo-Natsu volteo a ver el reloj. -Tenemos que irnos ya.- El pelirosa se alisto marchandose a la escuela.

Erza Scarlet despertó rápidamente bastante agitada, miro a los alrededores de su habitación bastante consternada.

-Fue un sueño. -El tono de su voz reflejaba alivio. La pesadilla que había tenido momentos atrás era bastante rara, cerro sus ojos para recordar mejor; ella recordó estar en un colegio totalmente abandonado repleto de oscuridad, le extraño esta situación así que decidió recorrer lugar, entro a los pasillos viendo el mismo ambiente, decidio salir del colegio pero escucho pasos aproximandose hacia ella, tal vez seria algun estudiante o un profesor que le explicaria que pasaba, logro ver a la persona que se acercaba sorprendiendose, Natsu al verla corrio hacia ella.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!- Lucia bastante enojada y asustada a la vez, el pelirosa haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras se abalanzo sobre ella, Erza al ver la mirada del pelirosa noto que estaba llena de lujuria; Natsu con su mano izquierda desgarro su blusa dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho.

-¡KYAHHH!- Erza grito bastante asustada, quizo liberarse del pelirosa pero este estaba sobre ella sujetandola sus manos con su brazo derecho, nunca penso que podia ser tan fuerte, Natsu empezo a pasar sus manos por el muslo la pelirroja, esta por verguenza solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor, solo escuchaba la agitafa respiracion del pelirosa, cuando sintio la mano un poco mas profunda esta se detuvo.

-¡SUELTALA BASTARDO!- Erza escucho un golpe dejando de sentir la fuerza del pelirosa; al abrir los ojos se asombro al ver a un pequeño Natsu enfrente de ella y al pelirosa de mayor edad tirado en el suelo. -Erza, te dije que siempre te iba a proteger.- El pequeño pelirosa le dedico una gran sonrisa, la pelirroja aun impresionada trato de acercarse un poco hacia el pero algo aterrador paso; de un momento a ambos pelirosas se les abrio el pecho dejando brotar mucha sangre. -¿Porque Erza ?, yo siempre te protegi, ¿porque me hiciste esto? -El pequeño Natsu decia esto practicamente llorando mientras se desplomaba en el suelo junto a su version mas grande.

Erza empezo a analizar este sueño, tal vez en alguna y profunda parte de sus pensamientos aun extrañaba al pelirosa.

-Tu no me protegiste en ese momento-susurro la pelirroja, dirigio su vista al reloj observando que ya era demasiado tarde.

Mirajane miro por tercera vez su celular, faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciaran las clases, eso no seria grave si tan solo estuvieran cerca de la escuela, esta situacion era bastante extraña para ella ya que la pelirroja era bastante puntual, miro a lo lejos para ver si se acercaba pero fue una sorpresa ver que un peculiar chico se acercaba.

-(Demonios Natsu, no tenias que regresar a tu casa a desayunar, ya estabamos en la entrada de la escuela, recuerda que el tiempo es valioso)

-No podía pensar con el estomago vacío-Decían el pelirosa que lucia bastante satisfecho.

-(Tu nunca piensas, en todo el tiempo que he estado contigo no he visto ningún pensamiento que valga la pena, deberías...)

-¿Que sucede?- A el pelirosa le extraño que se quedara callada en medio de un regaño.

-(Es la chica con quien tropezamos la otra vez)- Natsu alzo la mirada visualizando a una atractiva chica peliblanca.

-Oh si, la recuerdo, ¿debería disculparme con ella?

-(Con eso te podrías ganar su confianza, ¡HAZLO!)- Esta última palabra pareció más una orden.

Natsu detuvo su marcha enfrente de ella, la cara de la albina lucia asustada.

- ¡Ah, Mira! Buenos días, disculpa lo de ayer.- Él intento dar su mejor sonrisa pero en realidad esperaba lo peor. Después de lo de ayer, era un hecho que alguien quisiera matarlo.

- ¡No te preocupes, Natsu! ¡Fue un accidente!- Para su sorpresa ella lo perdono enseguida con una hermosa sonrisa. Eso calmo el corazón de Natsu pero…

- (Corre. Ahora)- La succubo le ordeno enseguida. (¡Corre! ¡Esta mujer es peligrosa!)

- (¿Por qué…?)- Sin saberlo, sus piernas se movieron solas. Sin duda era la succubo intentando huir a la fuerza pero, para su desgracia, tropezo enseguida.

- ¡Kya!- Las manos de Natsu bajaron la falda de Mira, revelando su ropa interior. Eran bragas de color negra pero era algo que usaría una adulta, se podía dar cuenta uno por el bordado que tenía. Sin duda, usaba ropa interior erotica.

- ¿Con que esto haces a la mañana? Eres una basura.- Una voz se escucho detrás de él. De a poco se dio la vuelta y observo a algo. El miedo.

- E-Erza…esto es…

- (¿Qué piensas de correr ahora?)

- (Que no es una mala idea.)- Y eso hizo. Natsu corrió. Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Podría ser por su relación con el demonio femenino o por el miedo a ser asesinado esta vez o las dos cosas.

El punto es que huyo de la escena. Se escondió a donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar o pensara encontrar.

- ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡¿Por qué controlaste mi cuerpo?!

- (Natsu, ¿Conoces esa sensación que te da cuando esta frente a algo peligroso?)

- Si, acaba de sucedernos con Erza.

- (Eso es lo que sentí con esa chica.)- El pelirosa abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.- (Su sonrisa…era totalmente falsa. Y la razón por la que te perdono…creo que fue por que le gusto que hicieras eso.)

- ¡¿Qué?!- No podía creer que una mujer le gustaría esas cosas pervertidas pero el todavía no sabía la verdad hasta que ella se lo dijo.

- (Esa mujer, Mira, es una sadomasoquista…)

Fin del capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, hacemos esto sin ningún fin lucrativo**

**Capitulo 6**

-(Esa mujer, Mira, es una masoquista)

- ¿Masoquista? -Natsu no lo podía creer, tardo unos segundo en asimilar estas palabras, el pelirosa rompió el silencio con una leve risa que poco a poco se fue trasformando en una gran carcajada.

-(_¿Qué te causa tanta gracias?_ )- La succubo se oía molesta, ya que pensaba que Natsu se estaba burlando de ella

-Lo...siento...es que suena...tan ridículo -Al pelirosa se le dificultaba hablar debido a que aun seguía riéndose, se tocó el estomago por tanta risa.

-(_Es en serio Natsu, esa mujer es peligrosa_) -el pelirosa respiro un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, una vez calmado siguió con la charla.

-Te lo creería de otra chica, pero estamos hablando de Mirajane.

_-(¿Qué tiene ella de diferente?)_

-Mirajane es una de las chicas más dulces y tiernas, jamás le gustarían ese tipo de cosas.

-(_A veces las personas usan mascaras para ocultar su verdadero ser. Esto es en serio, tenemos que tener cuidado_)

-En caso de que fuera cierto, deberías de estar alegre, podrías alimentarte de ella.

_-(¡Estas loco!, una masoquista es igual a un platillo de comida envenenada, puedes alimentarte pero tarde o temprano acabaras muerto)_

-No entiendo nada -la succubo suspiró molesta, el chico estaba acabando rápidamente con su paciencia.

-(_El dolor es lo contrario al amor, si haces sufrir a una mujer obtendrás eso, para mí es como veneno.)_

-Eso significa que podríamos morir con tan solo estar cerca ella -la demonio movió su cabeza confirmado la respuesta. Natsu guardo silencio unos segundos tratando de procesar la información -Mirajane no puede ser de esas personas.

- (_De un idiota como tú no me sorprende que no sospeches de ella, aún no conoces a las mujeres lo suficiente. Seguiría discutiendo contigo, pero mi poder se ha agotado debido al escape, necesito descansar_)

-Oye espera un momento, ¿donde demonios estoy? -Natsu miro a los alrededores pero no reconoció nada -no puedes dejarme hablando solo, otra vez -la súcubo no respondió ante los comentarios, el pelirosa se percato de que varias personas lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Mamá, ese chico esta hablando solo- una pequeña de cinco años señalaba al pelirosa mientras su madre la jalaba del brazo para que no hicieran contacto visual.

Natsu opto por retirarse de ese lugar antes de que más gente llegara.

Erza y Mirajane caminaban directo a la escuela, la peliblanca lucía bastante tranquila, a su amiga le desconcertaba la tranquilidad de ella debido a que aquel pervertido había osado a tocar su cuerpo dos veces y dejándola en clara humillación. Erza levanto la mirada para poder observar el amplio cielo, seguía un poco pensativa de aquel sueño, se preguntaba como de un momento a otro paso idiota a pervertido.

- ¿Erza, me estas escuchando? -sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amiga.

- Lo siento, ¿que dijiste?

-Te pregunte que si estabas bien, luces un poco distraída.

-No pasa nada, solo me preguntaba como ese pervertido sano tan rápido la herida que le hice en el pecho -ese comentario fue mentira, pero era cierto, se preguntaba a ella misma como pudo sanar tan rápido.

-Supongo que es de rápida recuperación -Mira le sonrío a Erza.

- ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que te hizo? -Erza siempre inquietaba con la tranquilidad de su amiga.

- El no me hizo daño, estoy segura de que no lo ha hecho a propósito.

-A veces creo de que eres demasiado inocente, debería de lastimarlo de gravedad para que no te haga mas daño - Erza lo dijo en broma para alegrar a su amiga, pero no se espero la reacción de ella

-¡No pienso permitirlo! -Mira por momento cambio su tono dulce de voz por uno que realmente daba miedo. Erza no podía creer este cambio de actitud; Mira al percatarse de lo sucedido trato de arreglar las cosas.

-Caíste; era una broma -su tono dulce volvió. Erza seguía sin creer lo que había pasado.

-Oh, por un momento me engañaste -Erza río levemente, pero el sonido de campana de inicio de clases sonó alertando de que ya era muy tarde, ambas apresuraron el paso para ingresar al colegio.

El reloj marcaba el medio día cuando Natsu por fin encontró el camino de regreso al colegio, las puertas ya estaban cerradas, así que tuvo que saltar la cerca del pateo trasero, fue una mala suerte para el ya que en esa área estaban tomando clase los de primer año; se sintió incomodo de nuevo ya que todos lo miraban bastante aterrados, los chicos por temor a que fueran golpeados, en cuanto a las chicas rápidamente formaron un circulo entre ellas tratando de protegerse mientras murmuraban.

-Oí que Erza lo lastimo de gravedad ayer. ¿Como puede seguir como si nada?

-Debe tener poderes de pervertido, por eso sana rápido.

-Escuche que trato de hacer cosas pervertidas con una menor llamada Wendy.

-Ese tipo es de lo peor, primero golpeador y ahora pervertido.

-Dicen que por las noches roba ropa interior de mujeres.

-Me han contado que espía en el vestidor de mujeres.

Natsu podía escuchar cada palabra que decían, pudo suponer que la unión con la succubo había agudizado sus sentidos pero como ella constantemente hablaba dentro de su cabeza no lo pudo notar. Con el orgullo destrozado abandono el patio directo a su salón de clases. Natsu se preparaba mentalmente para la nueva paliza que Erza le daría debido a los hechos de la mañana y esta vez era diferente, estaba solo, las otras ocasiones fue salvada por la succubo así que tenía que ser demasiado cuidadoso esta vez, vino a su mente tratar de hablar con ella para explicarle lo del accidente de la mañana pero el sabía que ella primero golpea y después pregunta.

-Hola Natsu -escucho una alegre voz a acercándose; volteo hacia atrás sorprendiéndose al ver a Mira.

-Ho...la -sospechaba que algo andaba mal ya que se veía muy alegre al verlo -(espera, tal vez sea una trampa para que Erza me golpee mas rápido) -retrocedió unos pasos en señal de alerta.

-No tengas miedo, no estoy enojada. -Natsu comenzó a sospechar más.

-Primero que nada, déjame disculparme por lo de la mañana es que tropecé y... - Natsu comenzaba a sudar, desde cuando le era difícil hablarle a una chica, sin contar los previos accidentes.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy enojada, entiendo que fue un "accidente" -Mirajane enfatizo esta palabra en un extraño tono de lujuria y coqueteo; esto le recordó un poco a su amiga simbiótica.

-Me alegra que las cosas hayan quedado claras, ahora debo irme -Natsu sabía muy bien que lo mejor para el sería alejarse ya que no quería encontrarse con la pelirroja. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero fue detenido con un jaloneo en su brazo, volteo para ver a Mira sujetándolo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno veras...-Mirajane se sonrojo por completo, Natsu quedó por su belleza, realmente se veía hermosa. -¿Podrías hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo iguales a esta mañana?

-Por supuesto -Natsu aun estaba hipnotizado por su belleza así que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía.

- _(¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?!_) -La succubo despertó exaltada y ver a Natsu con la mujer con la que advirtió que se alejara. -(¡_Te dije que te alejaras de ella!)_.

Natsu parpadeó rápidamente saliendo del trance, sacudió su brazo con un poco de brusquedad para librarse de la mano de Mira.

- ¡Tengo que irme! -Dijo aún nervioso, sus pasos fueron acelerando mientras se alejaba de ella hasta llegar al otro extremo de la escuela. -Eso estuvo cerca -Natsu suspiró aliviado.

_-(¿Qué te dijo?_)

-Tenías razón, a Mirajane le gustan ese tipo de cosas.

-(¿Recuerdas los consejos que te dio tu padre sobre las mujeres?) -Natsu asintió _-(¿Cuál era la primera?)_

-Las mujeres siempre tendrán razón.

-(Sugiero que aplique esa regla conmigo o moriremos antes de lo planeado).

Natsu aún sin creer la actitud de Mirajane se dirigió a su clase. Al entras se volvió a ganar la misma mirada de sus compañeros exceptuando a Gray que recibió al entrar, una en especial llamó su atención, la de Erza reflejaban un odio puro; siguió su marcha a su asiento y trato de poner atención a la clase.

- ¿Comó puedes estar sin ninguna herida? -Gray se acercó a el solo vistiendo unos pantalones, sus dos brazos y torso estaban totalmente vendados. Al pelirosa se le hizo extraño que el pelinegro le hablara en pena clase. Gray al no recibir respuesta supo que estaba pensando. - El profesor falto hoy, no te habías dado cuenta, idiota.

-¿Vuélvelo a decir, momia desnudista?

-Estoy vendado por tu culpa, pervertido pelirosa.

-¿Pervertido? -Natsu se sorprendió al oír que Gray le llamaba así, normalmente el le decía así al pelinegro ya que siempre se desnudaba sin alguna razón. -Tú eres el pervertido, ¿porque me llamas así?

-Tus actos de ayer dicen lo contrario, pervertido -Gray gozaba decirle esta palabra a Natsu, fuera como si todos los insultos que le decía al pelirosa fueran resumidos en una sola palabra. -Incluso todos han dejado de creer que yo soy el pervertido.

-Gray le ha hablado a Natsu, parece que entre los pervertidos se entienden. -Dijo una de sus compañeras a su grupo de amigas.

-Parece que Gray ha influenciado a Natsu -respondió una de ellas mientras los observaban con cierta cautela; el aura del pelinegro cambio a depresión al escuchar como su reputación había empeorado.

-Ya veo que tu reputación ha mejorado -Natsu se burlo al ver la expresión en la cara de Gray.

- ¿Quieres pelear pervertido de cabellos rosados? -Gray se levantó dispuesto a iniciar una pelea.

- ¿Estas seguro de pelear aun lastimado?, no quiero matarte -el pelirosa lucía arrogante.

La pelea estaba por iniciar pero un golpe seco se oyó en todo el aula; ambos dirigieron su mirada al origen de este ruido observando que la mano de Erza lo había provocado golpeando su banca.

Ella con un semblante serio que ninguno había visto, se levanto dirigiéndose hacía ellos, pudieron sentir como el miedo se apoderaba mientras se acercaba.

-Gray, vuelve a tu asiento, ahora -ordenó bastante enojada.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo - se defendió Gray, todos posaron su mirada en ellos.

-Contigo no es el problema, ve a tu asiento.

-No lo voy a hacer - miró a Erza bastante retador.

-Esto no te incumbe.

Gray estaba a punto de contestarle pero fue detenido por Natsu.

-Gray, puedes volver a tu asiento, por favor - el pelinegro vio por primera vez el semblante serio del pelirosa.

- ¿Pero...? -respondió Gray igual de serio.

-Lo que te pasó ayer fue mi culpa, no quiero causarte más problemas -Natsu miro a Gray arrepentido por un momento, el pelinegro solo guardó silencio y se marcho del salón para evitar los malos tratos de Erza hacia Natsu.

- ¿Qué sucede? -el pelirosa trago saliva, sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

- (_Otra vez ella, deberíamos encargarnos de ella ahora, déjame confrontarla._) -la succubo ya se había cansado de la actitud de ella hacía Natsu.

- (Por favor, mantente fuera de esto) -la demonio se sorprendió, nunca había oído a Natsu hablarle mediante sus pensamientos de esa forma tan madura, de hecho su impresión fue mayor cuando utilizó la palabra "por favor" para dirigirse a ella.

Ambos platicaban en la misma mente sin notar que Erza ya había comenzado a reclamarle y a decirle todo tipo de insultos.

-(_Vas a dejar que te siga tratando de esa manera; he visto tus recuerdos en los que ella esta involucrada. ¿No estas cansado de esto?_ )

-(Todo es mi culpa) -El tono de Natsu reflejaba una gran tristeza, la succubo por primera vez empezó a sentir compasión por él.

- _(¿De que estas hablando? ; en ninguno de tus recuerdo he visto que le hayas hecho daño, antes de mi llegada._ ) -la succubo debía confirmar así que hecho un vistazo a los recuerdos del pelirosa, solo le tomaría un par de segundos, los veía rápidamente como si estuviera viendo fotografías, pero no encontró nada. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida pero encontró el último recuerdo en el cual los dos hablaron.

Era una mañana bastante fresca, Natsu vestía el uniforme de los de segundo grado. Caminaba tranquilamente pero dos sujetos de su misma edad bloquearon su paso, Natsu trató de apartarlos de su camino amablemente pero uno de ellos le lanzó un golpe a la cara que evadió, el otro sujeto también atacó dirigiendo su puño hacía su estomago, solo tardo tres segundos para que Natsu bloqueara los golpes y los dejara noqueados.

-(_Este idiota, si sus habilidades de pelea fueran iguales a conquistar mujeres, en estos momentos estaría satisfecha_) -La succubo siguió prestando atención al recuerdo.

Natsu prosiguió como si nada hubiera pasado, se gano la mirada de miedo de algunos pero ya era normal para él, entró a la escuela dirigiéndose a su salón pero una roja cabellera llamó su atención.

-¡Erza, buenos días! -Natsu saludó alegremente, pero la succubo noto algo más, era un brillo de los ojos del pelirosa que nunca había visto.

Pero la demonio sabía que algo andaba mal al ver que la pelirroja no respondió al saludo, incluso se podría notar que ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado; a Natsu le pareció un poco raro ya que había saludado a todo volumen.

-¡Erza, espérame! -volvió a decir efusivamente pero no obtuvo respuesta, Natsu movió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de recordar si le había hecho algo malo, asegurándose de eso caminó mas rápido hasta alcanzarla. -Oye Erza, no me escuchaste - Natsu la tomó de su hombro tratando de detenerla, pero nunca se espero la reacción de ella. Erza volteó bruscamente librándose de la mano de Natsu. La bofetada que recibió el pelirosa es su mejilla derecha resonó en todo el pasillo. Natsu estaba confundido, en todo el tiempo que la conocía ella jamás lo había golpeado, giró su vista para esperar una respuesta pero solo encontró a la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Todo es tu culpa -dijo tratando de no romper en llanto. Ella se alejó mientras dejaba a Natsu bastante adolorido y confuso. La succubo a pesar de solo estar viendo un recuerdo pudo sentir el sufrimiento del pelirosa; ese dolor que cargaría hasta los días actuales. Siguió viendo los siguientes recuerdo, en estos se veía a Natsu tratar de hablar con Erza, pero el solo recibía rechazos e indirectas.

-(Natsu, no tenía idea de que ella te gustaba) -la succubo miró el último recuerdo con una mirada llena de compasión.

La voz de Erza fue aumentando de tono mediante el tiempo pasaba haciendo que la succubo dejara los recuerdos para volver a la realidad.

-Solo eres un marginado de la sociedad, porque no libras al mundo de tu existencia. -Con cada palabra que decía hacía que ha Natsu se le formara un gran nudo en la garganta, la succubo sentía una gran opresión en el pecho.

-Haznos un favor y muérete, así nos harías felices.

-(_Natsu, se esta pasando de la raya_) -su mirada empezaba a reflejar enojo. -(No tienes que soportar esto, nunca le has hecho ningún daño. Ya deja de castigarte. ) -Natsu guardaba silencio con la mirada en el piso.

-Sabes que tengo razón, mirame a los ojos, maldito cobarde -El resto de sus compañeros miraba con lástima a Natsu, ellos creían que ya era suficiente. Una de ellas trato de detener esto pero fue frenado por otro, sabían muy bien que cuando Erza estaba enojada no hay quién pudiera detenerla.

-(_Se acabó; déjame confrontarla_) -su irá no le permitía pensar con claridad, ya qué se estaba arriesgando a acabar por completo su libido haciendo que ambos perdieran su vida.

-(Éstas loca) -respondió en forma de regaño Natsu -(Acabaras con nuestras vidas).

-(_Prefiero morir a seguir observando como ella te maltrata y discrimina de esa manera_).

-(_Tranquilízate. Ya veras que todo pasará_) -Natsu sabía disimular muy bien, por fuera pareciera que no le importaran las palabras de Erza, pero por dentro sentía un inmenso dolor.

- ¡He dicho que pongas atención! -Erza lucía desesperada, pareciera que sus palabras entraban por un oído de Natsu y salían por el otro. Como era posible tanto cinismo en alguien, no creía que pudiera existir un sujeto que humillara a dos mujeres dos veces y tratará de tener relaciones con alguien más joven e inocente y al día siguiente regresara a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto sólo reafirmaba su creencia de que el era basura, se pregunto como pudo ser amiga de ese ser monstruoso. Ella estaba cansada de lidiar todos los días con él, harta de que su estúpida cara le recordará su pasado que desde hace tiempo quería olvidar, asqueada de actitud problemática. Ya era tiempo de recordare su lugar atacándolo donde más le dolía. -Si tú madre te viera en estos momentos, estaría muy decepcionada.

Natsu y la succubo abrieron los ojos bastantes sorprendidos con el comentario.

-Si hubiera sabido que su hijo sé volvería así, nunca hubiera dado su vida por ti.

La succubo aún en él interior de su mente podía sentir el profundo dolor y tristeza. Ella conocía muy bien esa sensación, ésa incontenible acción de llorar. Natsu por el exterior no se inmuto ante este comentario, sabía como ocultar él dolor. Erza se sintió un poco frustrada al no obtener respuesta, pensaba que él iba a reaccionar pidiendo disculpas y sólo tal vez podría reformarse. Sin medir consecuencias prosiguió con el regaño.

-Una madre siempre estará orgullosa de su hijo, pero no creo que Mavis lo hubiera estado de ti.

-(_Ella..._) -Dijo con furiosa la succubo -(_Tú has sufrido todo esté tiempo; por esa basura_) -Natsu seguía guardando silencio -(_Perdona por lo que voy a hacer, Natsu_)

-Esperó que entiendas mis... -Erza fue tomada del cuello por la mano derecha del pelirosa.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! -Interrumpió la succubo controlando a Natsu. Erza sentía como su cuello era apretado con odio. -He escuchado tus estupideces por un buen tiempo, he tolerado tus tratos por respeto hacía nuestra amistad, pero si vuelves a mencionar a mi madre. Te romperé tú delicado cuello -La succubo presionó más su mano para dejar su advertencia bastante clara. Erza vio por un momento su mirada, sintió un profundo miedo que nunca antes había sentido.

- ¿Entendido? -pregunto el pelirosa, Erza bastante pálida con trabajos asintió.

Natsu y la succubo sintió un gran dolor recorrer su cuerpo, esto provoco que soltaran a Erza.

-Maldición - murmuro Natsu bastante pálido, perdió el equilibrio por unos momentos pareciendo que iba a perder la consciencia. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro salir del salón ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

Natsu recupero su cuerpo en los pasillos, aún dolido por los comentarios, trato de hablar con la demonio.

-¡¿Dime porqué lo haz hecho, no necesitaba de tu intervención?!

-(_No podía permitir que ella te siguiera lastimando_) -dijo con un hilo de voz -(_lamentó la imprudencia; parece que me has contagiado la estupidez_) -La mente de Natsu quedó en silencio.

-¿Solo lo hiciste por eso?, ¿pudimos haber muerto?

-(_Ahora todo depende de ti._)

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-(_Entrare en una especie de sueño profundo para alargar un poco nuestra vida._)

-Espera, no puedo hacerlo sólo -el pelirosa estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

-(_Confío en ti_)-Natsu no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar; ella confiaba en él, no podía enojarse con ella aunque hubiera acortada más su vida, era la primera vez que ella hacía algo desinteresadamente por él. Natsu desde que la conocí creía que solo pensaba en ella misma, pero hace unos momentos había demostrado lo contrario. -Gracias -murmuro para él mismo, tal vez podía confiar en ella esta vez.

- Natsu, ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo?- Una voz femenina se escucha por detrás de Natsu. Pero esa voz, tan dulce y inocente para muchos, resultaba en realidad una farsa.

-¿M-Mira…?- Él se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a la masoquista detrás suyo, con su sonrisa inocente. -¿Q-Que sucede…?

- Lo que sucede es que…necesito hablar de Erza contigo.- Esa frase dejo a Natsu ojos abiertos.- Es muy importante que te lo diga…en especial en un lugar más…privado.

-S-Si. ¿Dónde crees que…?

-Bueno…- Levanto su vista y su dedo índice estaba en su labio inferior.-…Erza me dio una llave maestra de la escuela. Aunque debo usarla en situaciones de emergencia, creo que esta podría considerase como una.

- (¿Situación de emergencia? ¿Qué será tan importante?) De acuerdo, te sigo.

Los dos fueron caminando juntos hasta un lugar donde sabían que nadie los encontraría. Los vestuarios de las mujeres. Hoy no había educación física o algo parecido, por lo tanto el lugar esta cerrado, y por ende, no hay nadie ahí. En definitiva, el mejor lugar privado en este momento.

El pelirosa entro a los vestuarios.- Nunca pensé que un día entraría aquí. Bien, ¿De que…?- Cuando se dio vuelta, Mira había cerrado la puerta con llave. - ¿…Que hiciste?

- Cerré la puerta, por supuesto.- Dijo con una cara de sorprendida, no por lo que hizo, sino de la pregunta del pelirosa.- Bien, ya es hora me parece.

- S-Si, supongo. ¿Qué es…?

Antes de terminar su frase, Mira hizo algo inesperado, se empezó a desnudar. Primero se saco el pulóver de la escuela de un saque. Luego empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Desabrochaba cada botón lentamente, por cada botón salido, sus pechos se empezaban a notar cada vez más.

- (¿Eh?)

Finalmente termino con sus botones. Lanzo su camisa a un lado, como si fuera basura. Su sostén se podía ver perfectamente, es de color negro con un bordado muy detallado. Ropa interior para adultos, dirían algunos. Ahora empezó con el cierre de su falda. Se la bajo enseguida y la tiro al piso.

Ahora el pelirosa tenía a la hermosa Mirajane Strauss frente a sus ojos y en ropa interior. –Natsu…- Dijo su nombre de una manera seductora pero al mismo tiempo excitada.

- ¡¿Q-Que estas haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué te sacaste el uniforme?!

- Jujuju, eres muy inocente, Natsu.- Ahora su cara cambio completamente. Paso de ser una chica tierna a una fiera.- No entiendes las indirectas, ¿No?- Se acerco a Natsu lentamente. Él camina hacia atrás nervioso.

- ¿M-M-Mira…?- Su boca fue callada por el dedo índice de la albina.

- No es excitante. Que estemos los dos solos en horario de clases, escondidos en el vestuario de mujeres.- Ella arrincono a Natsu en los casilleros.- Deberías considerarte afortunado. Muchos hombres en esta escuela quisieran esto conmigo.

- ¿Y yo por que lo obtengo?- Mira agarro las manos de Natsu y las llevo a sus pechos.- ¡!- El pelirosa quedo boca abierta.

- Eres el único hombre hasta ahora que tenga tanta fuerza.- Le respondió con una sonrisa. Ella movía las manos de Natsu para que sacudiera su pecho.- Los otros hombres son unos debiluchos. Pero tú Natsu. Fuiste el único, en términos generales, en vencer a Erza.- Ella llevo sus propios brazos hacia su espalda. –Quiero que uses esa fuerza en mí.

Natsu estaba paralizado. Era justo como la súcubo le había dicho. Si no hacía algo pronto, era muy probable que algo le pasara.

- (Espera, sí hablo con ella seriamente sobre eso. Talvez, podría sacarla de ese horrible pasatiempo.) Mira, no hace falta que lastime. No es bueno que siempre termines lastimada o que lastimes a otros por placer…

- ¿Lastimar a otros? ¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto shockeada. Pero el verdadero shockeado era Natsu.

- Pero… ¿Tú no eres masoquista?

-¿Eh?- Ella se sonrojo al escuchar esa pregunta. Su cara, desde la perspectiva de Natsu, parecía adorable. Había vuelto a ser una persona inocente.- ¿P-Por que pensaste eso?

- ¡¿Entonces por que haces esto?!- Le pregunto exaltado.

Mira no respondió. Quedo en un silencio profundo. Saco las manos del pelirosa de sus pechos. Y dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Mira? ¿Qué sucede?- Ella se saco sus zapatos.- (¿Qué…?)- Los zapatos de Mira lo golpearon directo a la cara.- ¡Guah! ¡¿Por….?! – Antes que gritarle todo su enojo, Mira empezó a sacarse las medias. Lo hizo lentamente y con suavidad, casi seductora.

Ella se lanzo hacia Natsu y lo tiro al piso con su cuerpo. Ella se puso sobre la cintura del joven y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa.- Lo siento por lo de un momento, Natsu. He sido una niña muy mala…- Ella se acerco cada vez mas a Natsu.-…`por lo tanto necesito ser castigada.

- (¡No me jodas! ¡Esa es la frase mas masoquista que existe!)- Pensó con sorpresa.

Nuevamente, Mira agarra ambas manos del joven. Pero esta vez la llevo para su trasero. Ahora, por primera vez, Natsu esta con el corazón a mil.

- Castígame.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Te he estado haciendo cosas que no quieres, así que deberías castigarme para que estemos a mano.

- (¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que le sucede?! ¡Eso es masoquismo! ¡No importa como lo veas!) ¡No puedo hacerlo!

- Por favor, castígame. - Ahora le suplico en un tono tierno.- Sí no lo haces, le dire a Erza que intentaste aprovecharte de mí.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Eso es mentira!

- Dado a lo que paso últimamente, ¿Crees que te va a creer?- Ahora su tono era oscuro y siniestro. Sin duda, tenía un buen punto. Así que Natsu no tiene opción.

- D-De acuerdo.- El se dio y le dio un golpe en su trasero.

-Eso no es un castigo. ¡Mas fuerte!

- ¿Que tanto?

-Sorpréndeme- Dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Natsu suspiro y levanto su mano izquierda. Le dio un poco de impulso y le dio una nalgada.- ¡Kyaah!

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Te lastime?!- Le pregunto asustado. Pero ella solo sonrió con agitación.

- Hazlo una vez más, por favor.- Suplico placenteramente. Natsu hizo de nuevo ese golpe y otro gemido salió de ella. - Otro.- Repite nuevamente el golpe. Cada vez el sonido de la palma de Natsu golpeando a Mira se hacía más fuerte.- Mas fuerte.- El pelirosa la golpeo con mucha fuerza. El sonido de la palma hizo un eco en la habitación.- ¡AHHHHH! ¡Para!- Ella tiro todo su cuerpo hacía Natsu. Su respiración era muy agita, su cuerpo estaba con sudor y su corazón estaba exaltado.

- ¿M-Mira? ¿Estás bien?

-Nunca he estado mejor.- Ella se paro por un segundo. Natsu la observo con sorpresa y miedo, pensando que le iba a pedir ahora. Ella se dio vuelta y puso sus rodillas a los costados de Natsu. Ella le mostraba sus pantis.- Ahora lo siguiente. No merezco poseer ropa, así que te suplico que me las saques.

Un silencio y un viento recorrieron toda la habitación.

- (¡¿QUE?!) ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que estás diciendo?! ¡Este es mi limite!- Dijo con un gran sonrojo. Él ya había soportado más de lo que podía.- C-Creo que es mucho por...

- ¡Por favor! ¡Sino le digo a Erza!

- ¡Ya deja de amenazarme! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada para merecer esto!- Esta vez logro expresar todo su ira contra la hermosa albina.

- Bueno, bajarme lanzarte hacia mí por las escaleras y bajarme la falda en publico no fueron cosas que te pedí que hicieras o que me gustaran.

- ¡¿Y nalguearte sí?!

- Eso es otra cosa, Natsu. Por favor, se que te va a gustar. Y si eres bueno, te daré un lindo regalo.

- (¿Qué le pasa realmente? ¡Es demasiado rara! ¡Primero es tierna, luego quiere hacerme algo, después me engaña, me pide que le pegue y ahora quiere que la desnude! ¡¿Cuál es su problema?!)- En ese mismo instante, Natsu se dio cuenta de algo importantísimo. -(Espera, esta es una buena oportunidad de recuperar nuestras fuerzas. Y no creo que la estoy haciendo sufrir, es más, creo que ama esto.) Mira, ¿Te gustaría que lo haga?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Hazlo por favor!

Natsu trago saliva y se puso muy serio. Coloco sus dedos en el borde superior de las bragas. De a poco fue sacándola. Ya había llegado por la mitad, su trasero ya estaba medio desnudo. El joven se armo de todo su valor y la saco completamente. Finalmente, toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba expuesto.

Natsu se sonrojo como nunca al hacerlo, ella tenía una piel muy suave y delicada. Mira, instintivamente, se cubrió su parte privada con su mano. Ella se levanto por un segundo y lo miro con ojos de perrito.

- Pervertido.

- (¡Tu fuiste el que me lo pidio…!)

Una vez mas no pudo terminar su frase, ya que la hermosa Mira se había sacado el sosten frente a él. Ahora sí, ella estaba completamente desnuda hacia él.

- Lo hiciste bien, Natsu. Ahora te daré como recompensa: Que me acaricies.- Ella se lanzo hacia Natsu nuevamente. Sus pechos se chocaban contra su cuerpo y su entrepierna sobre el muslo del pelirosa. Ella ronroneaba como un gato y lo acariciaba con su cabeza.

- (¡Ahora se comporta como un animal!)

Ella agarro la mano derecha de Natsu y la puso en su espalda. Luego la deslizo por toda su espalda, suavemente. Natsu sentía la suavidad y delicadeza de su piel, como tocar un vestido de seda. Pero, eventualmente, ella llevo la caricia hasta el punto mas bajo de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se entumeció, su sangre fue volando hasta su cabeza. Él ya lo había sentido antes pero sin la ropa interior era muy diferente. Podía sentir la forma en que estaba moldeado, su suavidad y lo liso que era. Sin darse cuenta, lo acaricio con ternura.

Mira se sonrojo al sentir eso pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy bien. Pero Natsu sobrepaso su límite. Y también el sueño de la succubo.

- (_¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!_)- Ella le grito mientras tomada su cuerpo de nuevo.

Enseguida ella saco a Mira fuera de él. - ¡Es mucho por hoy! ¡Otro día seguimos!

Mira no dijo nada. Se quedo mirándolo con sorpresa en un silencio profundo. - ¡¿AAHHH?!- Su cara se envolvió en rojo enseguida. Volvio a ser la Mirajane de siempre. - ¡No mires!- Ella se cubrió su cuerpo como podía.

Los dos no podían comprender la situación frente a sus ojos. Primero era tierna, luego pervertida. Era un patron demasiado raro.

Pero no era tiempo para eso. La succubo saco a Natsu de los vestuarios enseguida.

No se había dado cuenta pero una vez que salió por la puerta y se echo a correr. Wendy estaba detrás de la puerta con su cara a punto de explotar por el rojo que poseía.

- (¡Natsu-San! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Mira-San?!)

Dejando a Wendy a un lado, Natsu intentaba comunicarse con la succubo.

- (¡Hey! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡Pensé que estabas durmiendo!)

- Lo estaba hasta que nuestro libido voló más alto que una valkiria. Y al despertar me encontré con ella. ¡¿Por qué no me escuchaste?!

- (¡Ella me engaño! Además, si no fuera por eso no estaríamos hablando ahora.)

- Si, tienes razón. Debo admitir que su cuerpo era muy sexy. Sus pechos eran muy suaves y grandes. Y ni hablemos de su trasero… ¡Espera ese no el caso! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si era totalmente una masoquista?!

- (¿No era una masoquista?)

- En realidad…no se que era realmente. Jamás conocí a una mujer así...

La succubo y Natsu pasaron por el patio mientras corrían. Y desde ahí podían ver desde una ventana a Erza. Pero ella no estaba sola.

Al lado suyo estaba un chico de pelo azul. Cuya mano estaba en la barbilla de Erza. Y ella no estaba en su humor habitual, parecía… estar perdida en la mirada de ese hombre.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Fin del capitulo


End file.
